


Come Out and Play

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, I tried to add every combination of the boys but I got bored, M/M, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Smut, Soz, so it's not extensive and some might not be explicitly included, the whole gang's here basically - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “I have this… fantasy.” Louis smiled self-consciously. “Well, I- I’ve been thinking about it recently, you know?”Harry smiled softly. “Say it, Lou.”“I have this fantasy,” he repeated. “Of… all five of us.”“All five of us,” Harry exclaimed. “Gosh.”Louis buried his face into Harry’s armpit, and Harry giggled softly.---Harry and Louis discover a new kink in their relationship, and it brings all the boys closer than they could have ever imagined.





	Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. Here it is *laughs nervously*
> 
> Okay, so. I didn't exactly make notes of who does what to who at any point so the relationships and content tags are NOT extensive and the relationships included may not explicitly happen. Idk, but essentially everyone has sex with everyone, okay?
> 
> The title is from 3 by Britney Spears. Please don't read this story if you are under 18. It contains adult content, for adults.
> 
> One last thing - this is labelled as canon divergent. Basically, this fic is set present day-ish, but the hiatus never happened and Zayn never left.

“Fuck  _ off, _ Harry.”

Harry scoffed in disgust and shook his head. He hated it when he and Louis fought, but Louis was being unreasonable. 

“Harry, there are  _ five _ people in this band. Five. Not just you. Not just us.”

Liam, Niall, and Zayn were huddled together on the two-seater sofa looking sheepish and uncomfortable. When they weren’t on tour and they got to spend time apart, Harry found himself missing times like these. Times when he and Louis made the other boys feel awkward. Usually, it was fun. At least this time it wasn’t because they were getting a little too frisky.

“It’s just a few t-shirts, for fuck’s sake.”

_ “You need to have some consideration.”  _ Louis smiled sarcastically. “You can’t leave your stinky clothes all over the bus like that. It’s not fair.”

“Fine! God.”

Harry didn’t know why Louis was tetchy, and he didn’t know why he himself was being so defensive. It _ was  _ gross and inconsiderate. It was just that he was tired. The tour was nearly over, and soon they would all be able to let off some steam. Until then, Harry had to try and find the energy to make sure his relationship wasn’t ruined in the meantime. Both his relationship with Louis and his relationship with the lads.

“I’m sorry. Sorry, Lou. Sorry, boys.”

The boys mumbled their acceptance and Louis’ hard expression softened. Harry held his arms out and Louis moved into him easily.

“That’s all I wanted.” Louis sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

After the show, the boys all hopped back onto the bus to travel to the next city. Liam and Zayn were smoking, Niall was absently strumming on his guitar, and Harry was sitting on Louis’ lap, snogging him. It wasn’t heated. Harry was fond of kissing just for the sake of kissing.

“You know what I was thinking?” Louis asked as Harry came up for air. “We should get a mascot for tour. Like a dog, or a plant.”

“We can’t have a dog, don’t be stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Louis insisted. “Well, okay. A plant, then. It would be fun!”

“I think Zayn’s fumes are affecting your brain.”

“Fuck off.”

Harry rolled his eyes before slipping off of Louis’ lap and going for a wee. When he came back, Louis was sitting on the floor, legs crossed under him and arms folded. He looked so grumpy, and Harry tried not to smile at how cute he looked. 

Harry looked around, eventually deciding to take up residence in Zayn’s lap. Zayn received him happily, and Harry kept his eyes on Louis, who was scowling at him. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, nuzzling his nose into Zayn’s skin. Zayn was chatting away to Liam and absently tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair to scratch at his scalp.

Louis was staring so hard that Harry thought he might set fire to Zayn. The jealousy in Louis’ eyes was almost arousing, so Harry braved pouting his lips to press a kiss to Zayn’s neck. Louis leapt up so quickly that he startled Harry. He stomped over, grabbed Harry by the wrist, and pulled him into the toilet, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

“Don’t  _ do _ that,” Louis growled, pressing himself against Harry. “Don’t make me jealous.”

“Why not?” Harry challenged. “Got exactly what I wanted, didn’t I? You’re so worked up.”

“I don’t want to see you kissing and cuddling up to someone else.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, batting his eyelashes. “Tell your dick. She’s half hard.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow before sauntering out of the toilet and back to the boys.

-

“I don’t know why it turned me on,” Louis said, head tilted in thought. “It was like… angry arousal.”

“So, what? Is it something you wanna explore, or?” Harry asked, yawning as he plumped up the hotel pillow under his head. 

“Like how? Going out and flirting with other guys? Threesomes? Swinging?”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t know. It’s your thing. Give it a think.”

“I think planning anything will make it into too much of a thing.” Louis frowned, scratching at his scalp. “Overthinking is not arousing.”

“Well, it’s a big thing.” Harry shrugged. “If we were to involve other people, we’re gonna have to be careful. It’s not exactly the kind of scandal we need.”

“Mm, true.” Louis wriggled close to Harry and laid his head on his chest. “This is too weird. Isn’t it? You’d really be okay about exploring this?”

“Sure. You know me. I’ll try anything once.”

“Even if it’s the other way round? Like, what about me kissing someone else?”

The thought made Harry’s stomach twist, but he meant it. He would try anything once. Whenever he thought about Louis kissing another man, it was always as if it was a secret, a stolen, deceitful moment behind Harry’s back. It wasn’t that he was ever worried about Louis cheating, but on the days that they had argued and Harry went to bed alone, feeling rejected and half-mad from tour exhaustion, these were the demons that haunted him. Louis cheating.

But if it was in Harry’s presence and it was something he had agreed to… well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. It certainly wouldn’t be cheating.

“I’ll certainly be happy to give it a go.”

-

The tour finished, and the boys went their separate ways to essentially pass out for three days. When everyone was feeling a bit more human, Harry threw an end of tour party for everybody who had been involved. The party went through the night and, the next day, the only people who were still around were the other boys. It was mad, how inseparable they seemed after such a long tour living in each other’s pockets, but it was basically all they knew. They felt comfortable and secure in each other’s presence. Safe.

It was a nice day, so Harry decided to have a barbecue. Liam completely took over the grilling, so Harry went inside to look for Louis. He had come in for a nap an hour ago, and Harry came to let him know that the food was on.

As Harry approached their bedroom, he heard a low grunting coming from inside. Smirking, he pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame. Louis froze, dick in hand, staring wide eyed at the figure at the door.

“What’s all this, then?” Harry stepped into the room, approaching the bed. “You told me you were coming for a nap.”

“Well, I woke up. Hard.” Louis shrugged, resuming his hand movements slowly. “I won’t be long. I thought you were cooking?”

“Liam took over,” Harry mumbled, staring at Louis’ dick. “You want some help? Or do you have the situation… in hand?”

Louis snorted. “I can handle it, if you’re busy.”

“I am never too busy to make you come.”

“Not true,” Louis said lightly as he shuffled up to make space for Harry, who threw himself down on the bed and wriggled close.

Louis released his grip and Harry took over, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ shaft and dragging up and down. Louis closed his eyes, a smile on his face, as he embraced the feeling and allowed Harry to do the work. Harry didn’t mind. Watching Louis’ expressions as he got closer and closer to orgasm was Harry’s favourite thing.

“Oh, shit,” Louis muttered.

“Gonna fuck you tonight,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis’ jaw. 

Louis let out a groan, just as there was a strange noise from the doorway. Harry turned his head to see Niall standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“Shit, sorry lads,” Niall said.

But Niall didn’t move. He stood, frozen to the spot, staring.

“No worries,” Harry replied, hand still working on Louis, who was trying to hold in laughter. “Was there anything else?”

“No! No. Sorry.”

Niall began to retreat before Harry looked at Louis. “Wait.”

Niall froze, peeking around the edge of the door. Louis gazed up at Harry, seemingly reading his mind. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, and Harry grinned.

“Niall.” Harry cleared his throat. “If you’re not in a hurry, why don’t you come in?”

“What?!”

“We’d love you to join us.”

Niall shook his head, looking absolutely terrified. “No, I…”

“You can just watch, if you want.” Harry smiled reassuringly. “You seem to like that.”

Niall’s face turned beetroot.

“Yeah,” Louis piped up. “Please come in, mate. We’ll have fun, yeah?”

As reluctant and embarrassed as Niall seemed, Harry knew what would happen. Niall took one miniscule step into the room, and Harry smiled again. Niall closed the door behind him - something Harry maybe should have done when he came in, but it worked out for the best - and took a seat in the armchair in the corner.

Niall didn’t seem sure what to do with his hands, so he placed them on his lap. Harry heard Louis chuckle quietly, and he turned his attention back to him. A small smile on his face, Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting out a moan.

Harry put more effort into the handjob and, from the writhing of Louis’ body, he was close. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just his hand that was hitting Louis’ spot, and was likely the result of Niall’s eyes boring into them. Harry stole a glance. Niall’s hands were clasped together in a silent prayer, eyes wide, dick half hard and bulging in his jeans. 

“Baby,” Harry whispered breathily into Louis’ ear. “He’s hard.”

“Uhh,” Louis groaned out. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

“Go on. Show him how sexy you look.”

Harry sped his hand up and, within seconds, Louis was letting out a guttural moan as he started to come, spilling all over Harry’s fist and onto his lower stomach. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and panted as he came down, and Harry released him and licked the come from his hand.

“Fuck,” Niall muttered from the chair.

Louis lifted his head to look at Niall. “Oi. Come here.”

“Me?” Niall squeaked. 

“Yes, you.” Louis pulled himself up into a seating position as Niall stiffly walked over.

Harry didn’t know what Louis was up to, but he watched with rapt attention. He himself was also hard, the arousal of Louis coming and Niall watching had excited his poor, neglected dick. Niall reached the edge of the bed, and Harry saw him trying not to stare at either Louis’ dick or the drying splash of come on his stomach.

“Niall, what would you like to see?” Louis said, cooing slightly. “Do you think I should give Harry a handjob, or would you rather see me sucking him off?”

Niall practically gulped, staring at Louis as he palmed at himself.

“Um…” He glanced at Harry. “Blowjob, obviously.”

“Strip to your boxers,” Harry demanded of Niall, before softening it with a smile. “If you’re comfortable.”

Niall stripped his clothes off with trembling hands until only a pair of tight white boxers remained. Harry smirked. They didn’t leave too much to the imagination.

“Harry?” Louis prompted.

Harry slipped off the bed, rounding it and standing in front of Niall. Slowly, he unbuttoned his floral shirt, watching as Niall’s eyes followed every movement. When he began to unbutton his jeans, Louis reached out to stop him. Louis got up and turned Harry towards him, taking over in regards to his jeans, undoing the fly before yanking them down and dropping to his knees in front of Harry. Louis turned his head and was face to face with Niall’s own package.

“Hmm,” he hummed, interested.

Harry felt a delicious ripple of jealousy course through him, and he found himself grasping the hair at the back of Louis’ neck and tugging on it.

It had the desired effect. Louis turned back to Harry and focused on him once again. He hooked his fingertips around the waistband of Harry’s boxers, before tugging them down, exposing Harry’s hard dick.

“I know you’ve probably seen it before, Niall,” Louis said lightly. “But I’m not sure if you’ve seen it hard. Isn’t it something?”

“Yeah,” Niall croaked before clearing his throat. “Big.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

Louis sat back on his heels and raised his eyebrows at Harry, before flicking his eyes to Niall. The two of them weren’t quite at the stage of telepathic communication, but Harry liked to think he could read Louis well, and so he followed his instinct and turned towards Niall, took a step forward, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. His hard cock bumped into Niall’s equally as hard but clothed one, and Niall whimpered against Harry’s lips. Harry took a step back and turned his body back towards Louis, who immediately took Harry into his mouth.

It didn’t last long -  _ Harry _ didn’t last long - and, after crying out Louis’ name, Harry made eye contact with Niall as he filled Louis’ mouth. Louis stood to his feet and kissed Harry, come still in his mouth. Harry then kissed Niall, whose eyes widened when he realised what he was tasting. Harry pulled away, licking his lips.

“Right,” Louis said. “I’m hungry, how about you guys?”

Niall, dazed, dashed off to Harry and Louis’ ensuite bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Harry and Louis both got dressed while trying not to giggle. They headed back down to the barbecue, leaving Niall to it.

“Jesus, where have you two been?” Liam asked, looking like he immediately regretted asking. “And where’s Niall?”

“Niall’s in the bathroom,” Louis said, before turning to bury his face in Harry’s shoulder to hide his giggles.

When Niall finally came back down, Harry was tucking into a burger with far more haloumi on the side than he would have cared to admit. He watched Niall closely as he walked sheepishly through the garden. Niall looked around at everyone as if he thought Harry and Louis might have told Liam and Zayn and they had all been having a good laugh about it.

Louis chatted animatedly to Zayn about something, and Harry sat on his own at the garden table. Niall headed over to Liam to get some food, before sitting at the table, two seats away from Harry.

“You alright?” Harry asked casually.

“I just had to, um…”

“It’s cool, I know.”

Niall looked around self-consciously before leaning closer to Harry.

“Thanks, by the way.”

Harry laughed in surprise. “No. Thank  _ you.” _

“I was wondering…” Niall cleared his throat. “If there would be a next time.”

Harry grinned, picked up a slice of haloumi, and bit into it.

“Well, I’ve not had chance to talk to Louis yet.” He shrugged, chewing. “But if you’re up for it, I think we will be. He seemed to really enjoy it.”

Niall nodded, eyes a bit wild. “Okay. Yeah. I will be.”

Harry looked over to Louis, who was still with Zayn. Zayn was talking, but Louis was watching Harry and Niall with a smile on his face.

-

The boys’ schedule picked up again, their promo tour keeping them so busy that Harry and Louis barely had the opportunity to talk to each other, much less anything else.

There was a kind of nervous energy constantly radiating off of Niall, and Harry wished they had the time for a repeat performance. They would make some time soon, but for now, he and Louis finally had an evening at home together. They were both too tired to do anything except for order a pizza and get into bed to watch a bit of mindless TV.

“I think poor Niall’s going out of his mind,” Harry told Louis.

“I don’t blame him,” Louis replied, before turning to grin at Harry. “Did you like it?”

“I did.” Harry paused for thought, before laughing. “I didn’t expect to, at least not as much as I did. I mean, it’s Niall.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, amused.

“Dunno. Just never thought of him in that way.”

“He seemed kind of uncomfortable.” Louis frowned, before shaking his head. “No, not uncomfortable, just…”

“I think he’s maybe a bit self-conscious about the fact that he really liked it. Maybe wasn’t sure if he should.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “Maybe that’s it.”

“We need to get him to relax.”

“Mm.” Louis picked up a slice of pizza. “I reckon Niall’s a right kinky fucker.”

“We’ll see.”

-

After a boring day of meetings, the boys all assembled at Harry and Louis’ place to get drunk under the guise of songwriting. Harry and Louis had other ideas, though. 

Liam was helping Zayn to coax some lyrics out, so Louis slipped away from the group and headed upstairs. Harry plopped himself down on the sofa next to Niall, who was tapping away at his phone. He nearly dropped said phone when he felt Harry’s body crash into his.

“Wait five or ten minutes, then find the opportunity to slip away unnoticed,” Harry murmured.

“What for?”

“You know what for.” Harry looked over at Liam, who had disinterestedly glanced in their direction. “We’ll be in our room. Don’t keep us waiting too long, mate.”

Niall looked terrified, but Harry reckoned it could easily have just been some kind of excited arousal. Just in case, Harry added, “If you want to.”

Harry disappeared upstairs, finding Louis pacing their bedroom.

“Hi,” Louis said, chewing on his thumbnail. “Where’s Niall?”

“Told him to slip away when he can go unnoticed.” Harry placed a reassuring hand on Louis’ back. “You okay?”

“Just… planning it feels a lot different from the spontaneity of last time.”

“Let’s sit,” Harry said. They sat on the bed and Louis took a deep breath as Harry opened his mouth to speak again. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Hm?”

“With Niall,” Harry prompted. “You want him to watch us from a distance? Close up? Do you want him to get involved? Kissing? Touching? Penetration?”

“Oh!” Louis shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ready for that. Penetration. I mean, it’s Niall!”

“I know, babe,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Okay. Let’s just go with the flow. You know I can tell when you’re uncomfortable, but please tell me anyway. This whole thing seems like a dream come true for Niall anyway, so I doubt he’s exactly expecting to pound into either of us, or anything.”

“Or be pounded.”

“God,” Harry said, dropping his forehead to Louis’ shoulder and letting out a small laugh. “This is so weird. Isn’t it?”

“Yup.” Louis nodded. “Imagine if Liam and Zayn found out.”

“I reckon Zayn would be jealous. You know he’s always wanted to fuck me.”

“Doesn’t mean he would want me here, breathing down his neck.”

Harry smiled, before kissing Louis on the neck, moving up to his jaw, cheek, lips. Louis laid down and Harry crawled on top of him and, just as Harry reached between their bodies to work on ridding Louis of his jeans, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Harry said.

Niall hurried in, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.

“Uh, hi.”

Harry rolled off of Louis and walked over to him. He slipped his hands under Niall’s t-shirt - Niall jumping slightly at the contact - and pulled it up and over his head.

“I’ve just told Louis the same thing,” Harry whispered. “But if you feel uncomfortable at any point, speak up, okay? We’re gonna go with the flow, yeah?”

“Okay,” Niall replied quietly.

Harry smiled and unceremoniously yanked Niall’s jeans down to his knees. His boxers had come down a bit with them, exposing a strip of even milkier skin. Harry turned to look over his shoulder at Louis.

“Come,” Harry told Niall. 

Harry walked back over to Louis, pulling his own t-shirt off along the way and working on his jeans next. Louis got the hint and stripped down to his own boxers, too. He stood up and looked to Harry for prompting. Harry turned to face Niall, who was hovering behind him.

He wrapped a hand around the back of Niall’s neck, before taking a step closer and kissing him. Niall fell pliant against him, and Harry’s hand found its way to the small of Niall’s back and pulled him flush against his own body. Niall groaned quietly, and Harry heard Louis begin to move.

Louis came up behind Niall and pressed against his back. Niall let out a quiet gasp, and Harry felt him growing hard. He wasn’t the only one. Harry had never seriously even dreamed of fucking anyone who wasn’t Louis since they got together, but now? It was all he could think about. Only if Louis was watching, of course. Or joining in.

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis’ mouth pressed to Niall’s neck. He broke the kiss and nudged Louis with his nose. Louis looked at him, and their lips met. Niall didn’t seem to mind, and he dropped his head to mouth over Harry’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, pushing his hips forward into Niall’s arse. “Love you, Harry.”

“Love you, too,” Harry whispered back.

“Love you,” Niall slurred.

Harry and Louis giggled, before the both of them rutted up against Niall, who let out a whimper and didn’t know whether to move his hips backwards or forwards. Harry felt a strange tugging against his growing erection, and he looked down to realise that Louis was pulling Niall’s boxers down.

_ Shit. _ This was really happening.

Harry ran his hands down Niall’s unfamiliar body. He felt an unease inside of him at that, but it only made the situation all the more arousing, especially when the deliciously familiar sound of Louis’ heavy breathing filled his ears.

Louis had shed his own underwear by this time, and he spun Niall around in order to kiss and press against him. Harry removed his own boxers as Louis dragged Niall towards the bed, and Harry quickly followed.

Niall laid on the bed with his dick in his hand as Louis rummaged through the bedside drawer, likely looking for lube and condoms.

“Harry’s gonna ride me,” Louis told Niall as casually as if he were reciting a recipe. “You can watch, or you can get involved, if you like.”

Niall’s glassy eyes just stared at Louis as he chewed on his bottom lip. Harry dutifully climbed on the bed the other side of Louis to Niall, and got on all fours with his arse in the air.

“Beautiful,” Louis murmured with a sigh as he got into position. “Watch and learn, young Niall.”

“I’m sure he knows how to finger someone open,” Harry remarked.

“Hm,” Louis hummed. “Not the way I do it.”

Louis had a point. Harry had never been a particular fan of the act, necessary though it was, but Louis always did it in such a way that made it enjoyable. As soon as he felt the touch of Louis’ fingertips graze over his hole, he couldn’t help but let out a quiet gasp. He turned to look at Niall, who was crouched next to Louis, watching.

Niall touched himself absently as he watched Louis open Harry up. Harry was getting a sore neck from trying to watch, so he resigned himself to moaning quietly into the pillow until Louis had him nice and ready. Harry stayed put whilst Louis laid next to him, picking up a condom but changing his mind and throwing it to the floor.

“Ready, babe?” Louis asked, quiet and husky. It ripped through Harry like a delicious sensation. “Let’s show him how we do it.”

As Harry shifted from his spot and straddled Louis, Niall moved straight into the space, laying on his side, prime to watch. Harry grinned down at Louis as he grabbed the lube and added a drizzle more to Louis’ cock, before lining it up and sinking down on it slowly. The groan from Niall beside them made everything feel a bit more intense somehow, and Harry gritted his teeth as he sunk down even further. 

“My baby feels so good,” Harry said as he turned to look at Niall. “Feels so deep and full.”

Louis groaned beneath him, biting hard on his bottom lip and running hot hands over Harry’s stomach and ribs. Harry began to move and a familiar, satisfying feeling ripped through him as Louis’ cock, rock hard and nestled deep inside him, moved back and forth and Niall let out a little whimper next to them.

“Is this nice?” Harry asked him. “You getting turned on?”

Niall glanced up at him, making eye contact before quickly looking back down to the rough area where Louis was penetrating Harry. 

“Faster, babe,” Louis urged.

Harry did as he was told, speeding up his movements as he rocked eagerly on Louis’ cock. He dropped down to kiss Louis, trapping his own cock between their stomachs, and he heard Niall shift round to watch the action from behind. For the very first time, Harry felt a little self conscious. Louis was the only person - in the entire world - who had seen Harry like this, hole stretched taut over a cock, such an intimate part of his body out on display. 

There were a lot of things that Harry and Louis had only shared with each other that they had already shared with Niall, or would probably soon share. He wondered if, one day, they might regret it. Then again, their relationship would probably benefit from the insane spark this had put back into their sex life.

Harry pulled himself up before slamming back down. He was now blindly chasing orgasm, almost forgetting Niall was even in the room, and he lost his rhythm to the point where he pulled off too far and Louis’ cock slipped out of him.

Niall let out a loud gasp. Harry smirked at him as he reached back and grabbed hold of Louis’ cock. He nudged it against his rim, ready to push back against it again, but Niall was looking so hungry that Harry slapped the cock against his hole a couple of times.

“Oh, fuck,” Niall muttered, roughly squeezing the base of his own cock. “So hot.”

“Niall,” Louis said, almost cooing. “Come sit on me, babe.”

Niall clumsily scrambled up onto his knees and got closer to Louis, staring down at him expectantly with wide, glazed over eyes.

“Straddle my waist,” Louis said with such calm that Harry wanted to scream. “Face Harry.”

Niall immediately did as he was told, and the head of his cock brushed up against Harry’s. Harry felt himself blush.  _ Blush. _ Ridiculous. 

Harry quickly pushed Louis’ cock back inside of him. Niall’s face was so close to his, and Harry had to fight against the feeling that this was too intimate, too outrageous to be so naked and close to another man. He took a deep breath to steady himself before kissing Niall and resuming his movements. Niall’s mouth was hot, grateful for the attention as Harry slipped his tongue inside. With a shaky hand, Harry took hold of Niall’s cock and tugged his hand up.

It was… weird. Not bad weird, but Harry wasn’t entirely sure if it was good weird either. It felt so different, unfamiliar in his fist and it made him feel uneasy. He persevered anyway, feeling everything afresh when Niall wrapped  _ his _ hand around  _ Harry’s _ cock. 

The room was humid and the air smelt like sweat and sex. It felt kind of depraved, but Harry pressed his free hand to the small of Niall’s back and easily pulled him closer, their knees banging together as Harry broke their kiss, moving his mouth to Niall’s shoulder. 

His eyes met Louis’. Louis looked positively overwhelmed, his eyes glassy and his lips twitching. Harry hadn’t seen him like that in a long while, and that was when he knew that inviting Niall into their bed was the right thing to do.

Harry shifted back slightly, hoping it would do the trick, and - fuck. Louis’ cock was grazing right up against his prostate and Harry let out a low whine, sinking his teeth into Niall’s shoulder. Louis had no way of moving, having the weight of two men on his middle, so Harry ground down to his heart’s content, Louis in his arse and Niall on his dick. His body gave him only a split-second warning, a tremble coursing through his body and then he was coming. Niall startled, squeezing Harry’s cock which just intensified the sensation, and stared at Harry, stunned, as Harry’s come splashed all over him. Louis was rambling profanities beneath them, and Harry continued to bounce as he slapped a palm against Niall’s ribs and smeared his come all over. 

Niall was next; a couple more hurried twists of Harry’s fist and Niall spurted over it, whining pathetically as his whole body twitched. Harry looked between their bodies at the mess of come and smiled.

“Harry,” Louis whined.

Harry picked up the pace, the burn in his arse from his post-orgasm sensitivity almost too much to cope with, but he didn’t mind. Niall shakily unmounted Louis, quickly spinning around to face him and straddling him once again. Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised as Niall leaned down to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth, arse moving back slightly to come into contact with Harry’s sensitive, half hard cock.

Louis finally managed to buck his hips, and Harry bounced a few more times, running his hands up and down Niall’s milky, sweaty hips before he felt Louis pulsing inside of him, coming with more force than he had in months. Harry quickly got off and laid on the bed next to them, and Niall rolled off and wedged himself between them.

“Holy fuck, lads,” Niall said, breathless. “That was so fucking hot.”

“Haz,” Louis croaked. “Turn over. Upon your knees.”

Harry groaned laboriously, feeling far too spent, but did as he was told. Louis rolled off of the bed, got to his feet and rounded the bed and stood at the end.

“Niall?” he said. “Come look at this.”

Harry whined and buried his face into his pillow. Once again, he felt extremely - and literally - on display, but he trusted Louis with his body, mind, soul, life… everything. He let out a tiny shiver as he felt Louis’ come begin to seep out of him, and from the sigh behind him, he knew that was exactly what Louis was looking for, what he was showing Niall.

Louis kissed Harry’s left arse cheek, and Harry flopped down onto his front.

-

Louis, being the least messy of the three of them, took charge of fetching a damp flannel and cleaning up. Niall sheepishly dressed and headed out to return to Liam and Zayn, and Harry laid on his back as Louis yanked the sheet from under him.

“Get off,” he said lightly. “You need to go downstairs. Poor Niall’s gonna be awkward as  _ fuck. _ The others are gonna know something’s up.”

Harry complained loudly with a groan as he swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He popped to the loo to clean himself a little more, and when he came back out, Louis already had new sheets on the bed. He’d had a lot of practice over the years, Harry supposed.

He got dressed and headed downstairs, trying to act casual. Liam gave him a hard stare.

“Where’s Lou?”

“Chores.”

“Chores?” Liam tilted his head and widened his eyes. “You guys are unbelievable. We’re supposed to be writing.”

“Look, we’re not exactly getting anywhere, are we? You only came round for the Hennessy. Don’t lie.”

Liam paused before rolling his eyes. “This is the second time the three of you have disappeared. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you three were up to something.”

“Like what?” Harry scoffed, shaking his head probably too hard before glancing at Niall.

“You’re gonna kick me and Zayn out of the band,” Liam said with conviction, punctuating with a nod.

“Don’t be fuckin’ stupid,” Niall piped up. “We’d have no sex appeal without you two.”

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed, knowing he looked an absolute mess. He probably looked exactly how he felt: ravaged. Like he had been fucked. Like he probably had dried come somewhere on his body.

Niall threw him a smile which didn’t speak of the kind of sheepishness he had shown last time. Harry grinned back, just as Louis emerged.

“I hope you lot have written a song in my absence.”

-

“Shit!” Harry woke with a start. “Are we late?”

Louis scoffed softly and flipped over to face him, hair sticking up in every direction and phone in hand. 

“No, love. We’re not needed until this afternoon, remember?”

“Mm. Yeah.” Harry stretched his arms up and scrunched his face. “Sleep well?”

“Very.” Louis leaned over to kiss him. “You?”

Harry pulled a face. “I think I dreamt about Niall.”

“Ha!” Louis turned over, dropped his phone to his bedside table, and turned back to face Harry. “Can we talk about something?”

“Of course.”

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip, gaze dropping to Harry’s collarbones. Harry ran a reassuring fingertip over Louis’ jaw, which seemed to do the trick. Louis smiled at him before taking a breath.

“I’m hoping you won’t find this weird, considering… recent events.”

“Okay.”

“I have this… fantasy.” Louis smiled self-consciously. “Well, I- I’ve been thinking about it recently, you know?”

Harry smiled softly. “Say it, Lou.”

“I have this fantasy,” he repeated. “Of… all five of us.”

“All five of us,” Harry exclaimed. “Gosh.”

Louis buried his face into Harry’s armpit, and Harry giggled softly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, babe. That’s definitely an interesting concept.”

“But?” Louis groaned. “Sounds like a no.”

“No,” Harry countered. “If that’s what you want, I’m all for it.  _ But… _ I’m not sure if we can do it. Do you really think we’d be able to get Zayn and Liam on board?”

“I reckon if we get one of them, the other one will wanna do it ‘cause he’ll feel left out.”

“That’s not a very healthy basis for a sexual relationship,” Harry said.

Louis shrugged, lifting his eyes to Harry’s. “I don’t mean it like that. I just mean that I think they’ll need to get out of their head about it.”

Harry hummed in thought. “Okay, look. I think you should take Liam. He’ll be the hardest, I think. Leave Zayn to me.”

“How do I approach it?” Louis asked, frowning. “Hey, Liam. Wanna come and fuck us?”

“I have every faith in you.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ nose.

-

Harry dropped to the below-par sofa in the green room. He hated filming TV shows at this studio. The temperature was never right, the furniture was uncomfortable, and the food was always the wrong side of okay. None of it  _ really _ mattered, of course, but it was his least favourite TV studio. He fidgeted a bit, trying to get comfortable. His back in particular hated this sofa.

Once he got comfy, he settled into watching Zayn, who was sitting on the floor against the far wall, texting or something. Zayn was a pretty open person, probably very on board with weird sex stuff, but weird sex stuff with his bandmates? Harry wasn’t sure. 

Then there was Liam, who walked through the door accompanied by Louis, who glanced at Harry with a small smile. Harry got the impression that Louis was working his magic with Liam, and a delicious thrill coursed through Harry, not helped by Niall walking in behind them, sitting in the armchair perpendicular to Harry’s sofa, and staring at him.

Niall was literally  _ constantly _ staring at either him or Louis, which Harry saw as a compliment. He guessed Niall enjoyed their company, and if Harry was honest, he couldn’t wait for their next  _ session. _

“Ni,” Harry said, gesturing for him to come over. “Sit with me.”

Niall looked round at the others, before shuffling over and sitting next to Harry, who draped an arm across the back of the sofa behind him.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Harry said as quietly as he could. “How do you feel about getting the others involved? Lou would really like to try making it a group activity, but I wanted to check you’d be up for that.”

“Yes,” Niall said immediately.

Harry looked over his shoulder to where Louis was chatting to Liam. Louis smirked at him.

“You’re the best, Niall.”

-

“I’m worried,” Louis stated to Harry as soon as they were home.

“About what?” Harry replied in surprise.

Louis paused and stared at him for a second.

“What if…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Nah, never mind.”

“Louis.”

“What if we can’t have sex alone anymore?” Louis gushed out. “What if it’s not exciting enough for us?”

Harry let out a laugh, still surprised, as they walked into the kitchen.

“Is that how you feel?” he asked Louis. “Do you feel like you wouldn’t be satisfied enough?”

“No.” Louis shrugged. “I just feel like we might get to that point.”

Harry leaned against the kitchen island and opened his arms. Louis slotted into the space between his legs, and Harry loosely wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“We’ve experimented a fair bit over the years. Let’s see… we’ve tied each other up, we’ve tried spanking - you quite liked that one, actually - we’ve got a whole box of-”

“Alright, alright.” Louis sighed heavily against Harry’s cheek. “Point?”

“Last week, we fucked in the missionary position with very little foreplay. We were done within fifteen minutes.”

Louis rolled his eyes, impatient. “And?”

“You,” Harry said, poking Louis in the chest with a finger, “absolutely loved it. We don’t need all the other stuff, or even other people. We don’t  _ need _ it to maintain an enjoyable sex life. They’re just… enhancements.”

Louis pouted and shrugged his shoulders. “You know I love missionary. It’s my favourite.”

“That’s because, deep down…” Harry pulled Louis closer and kissed him sweetly. “You’re a boring arse.”

Louis growled and wriggled out of a giggling Harry’s grip.

-

Harry spread his fingers and ran his hands slowly up Louis’ thighs.  _ Fuck,  _ those thighs. He was spoilt for choice, really, knowing that he could slide his hands around to Louis’ arse and dig his fingertips in and it would be just as dreamy. 

“Mm, those hands,” Louis purred in Harry’s ear before attaching his mouth to Harry’s neck. “Want them on my skin.”

_ “Excuse me,”  _ Liam said impatiently, glaring at them over the top of his glasses. “I am  _ trying _ to do some admin.”

“Yeah,” Zayn piped up. “You’re putting me off my salad.”

Harry glared at Liam. There he was, looking like a grumpy teddy bear, hunched over his HP laptop. He was a millionaire and he still had a £300 HP laptop. Harry had never understood Liam.

Louis understood Liam. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered. “Have you got anywhere with Liam?”

“The time’s never been right,” Louis murmured back.

“Zayn?” Harry said loudly, and Louis rolled off of him. “Can you help me with something next door, mate?”

Niall was off doing an interview, and was due at the record company soon. Harry didn’t know what he had even meant by  _ next door, _ so presumably Zayn had no idea either. Still, he got to his feet and followed Harry out of the room, leaving Louis alone with Liam.

Harry led Zayn down the corridor, and stopped by a water cooler.

“I’m confused,” Zayn said.

“What’s new?” Harry scrunched his nose. “Umm… so, I was thinking of us throwing Louis a surprise party for his birthday.”

Zayn blinked at him blankly. “It’s September.”

“We’re busy, aren’t we? We need to plan these things in advance.”

“Okay…” Zayn mumbled, shaking his head. “But what do you need me for?”

“Just some ideas.” Harry folded his arms and shrugged. “Any? Um, ideas?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. Give me time to think about it.”

“Okay!” Harry said brightly.

They returned to the meeting room, where Niall had turned up. Harry glanced over at Louis, who gave him a minute nod as Liam avoided his gaze like the plague.

-

“How did you persuade him?”

“I really didn’t know how to broach it, and I didn’t know how long you and Zayn would be.” Louis was speaking fast, eyes wide. “I told him the truth about what we’ve been doing with Niall and I just straight up asked if he’d like to join us one day.”

“Yeah?”

“He freaked out for about… naught point three seconds. Then he gave me this speech about how, although he is all for experimenting, he’s very private when it comes to sex and that he feels it crosses a line.”

“Oh.” Harry felt disappointed for a second, before remembering that Louis had already told him that Liam had agreed. “So, then what happened?”

“I worked my magic,” Louis said simply. “I reassured him. I just told him that we’re all a family, you know, a close knit unit. And that there’s so many secrets between the five of us that we’ll never tell, this is just gonna be another one. And that, obviously, it would make those long tours a little more bearable.”

“Did that work?” Harry asked sceptically.

“You know what, I think he really wanted to say yes, but was trying to talk himself out of it.” Louis paused to grin. “I promised him we’d look after him, and that was the thing that pushed him to say yes.”

“Right.” Harry sighed and tapped his thighs. “Well, I spoke to Niall. But I think we should bring Liam in on his own to begin with. It’s probably too overwhelming otherwise.”

Louis stared at him for a few seconds. “This is so weird. I never would have thought we’d be doing this.”

“I’m so fucking glad we are,” Harry said quietly.

-

Harry sat on the kitchen island and watched as Louis poached some eggs.

“You could be making toast while I’m doing this,” Louis pointed out.

“If we put it on now, it’ll be done too early.”

“That’s not true,” Louis said in a sing-song voice. 

“It only takes, like, a minute to make toast the way I like it.”

“That’s because you’re weird,” Louis replied as the front doorbell rang. “Who the hell’s that?”

“It’s got to be someone who was let through the front gate.” Harry shrugged, jumping down from the island. “I’ll get it.”

When Harry opened the door, Liam was standing on the mat, looking uncharacteristically shy.

“Hi.” Liam smiled at Harry before shifting his focus to the house behind him. “Um, can I come in?”

Harry led Liam into the kitchen. Louis did a double take, before smiling.

“Hi, Liam.”

“I should have texted,” Liam said, leaning against the fridge and scratching his head. “Um, sorry.”

“What?” Louis said, frowning and turning back to his eggs. “You don’t need to call first, you idiot.”

Harry looked at Liam, who looked extremely uncomfortable. 

“Lou,” Harry said softly.

Louis looked at him, and then at Liam. He turned back to the cooker to turn off the hob the eggs were cooking on before facing Liam once again.

“What are you doing here?” he asked carefully.

“Um…” Liam stood up straight and folded his arms. “This is hard to talk about, you know.”

Harry smiled and walked behind Liam, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“I think Liam came here to be fucked.”

“No,” Liam said, shaking his head quickly. “I- I don’t bottom.”

“Fine, of course.” Harry looked at Louis, who took a step towards Liam. “What _ do _ you want, Li?”

Liam shrugged helplessly, and Louis took another step and grasped Liam’s hips. Harry let him take over, returning to the kitchen island and leaning against it as Louis smiled softly at Liam. Harry watched as Louis slipped his fingers under the hem of Liam’s hoodie, presumably coming into contact with his skin if the way Liam jumped slightly was anything to go by.

“Stop me if you need to, okay?”

Liam nodded as Louis pulled his hands up, pushing the hoodie up Liam’s body and, unsurprisingly, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Louis got the hoodie off and threw it towards the doorway.

“Jesus,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

He had seen Liam topless a billion times - seen him  _ naked _ enough times, too - but something about seeing him now, littered with tattoos and ripped as fuck was like a slap to the face. This was really going to happen. They were inviting Liam into their sex life. They had, of course, just been through this all with Niall, but something about Liam’s very different appearance to Niall’s brought it all back fresh. 

He and Louis were one of those couples that had threesomes.

Louis was nosing at the crook of Liam’s neck, and Harry wondered what he smelt like. Liam liked to use that mint shower gel that tingled, or maybe he had moisturised with something a little fruitier, or maybe he had sprayed some aftershave. Maybe he just smelt like his fabric softener. Either way, Louis seemed to be enjoying it as he dragged his lips over Liam’s jaw and found his mouth. 

As loathe as Harry, Louis’ long term partner, was to admit it, Louis and Liam looked fantastic together. Louis’ smaller frame pressed against Liam’s taller, broader body was turning Harry on more than he expected. He was practically itching to join in, but he knew he should sit this one out and let Louis take the lead, at least for a little bit.

Harry saw Liam’s tongue slide into Louis’ mouth and heard himself gasp quietly. He dropped his hand to palm at his cock, swiftly fattening up, especially now that Louis’ hands were working on Liam’s belt. Slow and deliberate, Louis got Liam’s belt open and tugged it out of its loops before holding it in both hands and glancing over at Harry, who felt a thrill shoot through him. Belt still in his hands, Louis dropped down to the tiled floor with a thud, and Harry found himself stepping closer.

Liam had, up until this point, been watching Louis with a rather dumbfounded expression. As Harry got closer, Liam turned to look at him as if Harry was about to object. He didn’t, of course. Instead, he moved behind Liam, pressing against him and peering over his shoulder at where Louis was kneeling and pulling Liam’s jeans down.

“This okay?” Louis asked quietly.

Liam glanced sideways at Harry, before realising that Louis was talking to him.

“Yes!” Liam rushed out eagerly.

Harry may have seen Liam naked, but he had never seen his cock hard. Even now, with his boxers still concealing it, it was extremely impressive and Harry absently wondered where Liam would be putting it. Harry knew, from experience, that Louis could probably take it, but Harry wouldn’t mind giving it a go.

Louis pulled Liam’s white boxers off, and his erection sprung out and nearly hit Louis in the face.

“Sorry,” Liam murmured.

“Not a problem, lad, not a problem.” Louis kept his eye on Liam’s cock as he pushed the boxers down to Liam’s ankles, and Liam lifted his feet one by one to allow Louis to discard the last of his clothes. “God, where to begin?”

Harry took this as his cue. He reached around Liam to grab the base of his cock, and Louis’ eyes shot up to Harry’s. He opened his mouth, and Harry held Liam’s cock, pushing his own hips into Liam’s slightly to move him forward, and guided it into Louis’ mouth.

As Louis sucked at the tip, Harry kissed Liam’s neck and finally found out what he smelt like today. It took Harry a second, but he placed it as an extremely expensive seaweed scrub that Liam had recently started to use. Liam smelling  _ expensive  _ only heightened Harry’s arousal, and he found himself squeezing the base of Liam’s cock as Louis’ lips moved up and down the shaft.

_ “Oh,  _ my golly golly gosh,” Liam babbled, and Harry snorted against his skin. “Oh, fuck.”

Harry moved his fist slightly, moving it towards Louis’ mouth as it pulled back and vice versa. Louis pulled off of Liam’s cock with a wet pop and looked up at Harry.

“Love, I think I can handle this thing on my own.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry remarked as Louis stood up and faced him. Louis leaned in to kiss him, Liam’s flushed body standing between them. “What do you want?”

Louis took a step back and switched his gaze to Liam.

“Liam, darling, can you get up on the island, please?”

Harry watched Liam hoist his bare arse up onto the counter, the same counter he often used to reply to emails, made dinner on, even wrote songs on. If he was honest, he had probably done his fair share of naughty things with Louis in that same spot. Harry stood to admire Liam’s physique, fit and toned  _ everywhere, _ and he couldn’t help but wonder about his stamina. From the way he was standing back and staring, it seemed Louis was admiring Liam, too.

Louis quickly stripped down to his boxers, and a thrill shot through Harry when he saw Liam watching, taking in Louis’ body. He had, of course, seen it all before. But, like when Louis took off Liam’s hoodie and Harry took in the sight, it was completely different to see in this context. Louis slotted himself in the space between Liam’s legs, lifted each one onto his shoulders, before grabbing Liam’s hips, pulling him close, and taking his cock back into his mouth. He angled his head slightly so he could see Harry, making eye contact, and Harry quickly rid himself of his own jeans.

Liam carefully placed a hand at the back of Louis’ head, and Harry prayed that he didn’t try to fuck Louis’ mouth. He would surely choke him. Liam turned to look at Harry, and shook his head in wonder.

“He’s fucking good at this.”

“I know,” Harry replied, smiling proudly. 

He approached Louis, hands on his hips as he kissed his shoulder. He slipped his hands into the front of Louis’ boxers, grabbing hold of his cock and dragging a hand up it.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Harry murmured, leaning down in an attempt to coo in Louis’ ear as his head bobbed.

Louis hummed in acknowledgment around Liam’s cock, which in turn caused Liam to moan loudly. Liam had been fairly quiet so far, and the sound was a delight to Harry’s ears. 

“Liam,” Harry said, watching for his reaction. “You’re so sexy, do you know that?”

Liam bit his lip and dropped his head back, stifling another groan. Harry smiled to himself. 

“You’re so  _ big,” _ Harry continued. “Filling my baby’s mouth up so well.”

“It’s true,” Louis said, pulling off of Liam’s cock to grab it, holding it up slightly so he could run his tongue up the underside, before licking over his balls. “You taste amazing.”

“Wanna fuck you both!” Liam gushed. “Wanna watch you fuck each other.”

“That can be arranged,” Louis replied, dragging a hand up Liam’s length before pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. “Next time.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry said as he removed his hand from Louis’ boxers in order to pull them down, quickly followed by his own. He pulled Louis’ bum cheeks apart, slotted his cock between them and let go, before taking hold of Louis’ cock once again. 

Louis groaned and arched his back, pushing back against Harry. It felt incredible, and sparks of arousal pricked Harry all over when Louis clenched his arse cheeks. It was all very overwhelming and Harry couldn’t even imagine how Louis was feeling, what with working over Liam whilst being wanked off and a dick pressing against his arse.

“You doing okay, babe?” Harry asked him.

“I’m fucking amazing,” Louis said before bringing Liam’s cock to his lips once more. He sucked at the head as Harry started to thrust his hips. 

“Ah!” Liam groaned in what sounded like warning. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come!”

“I think I’ve heard you say that before,” Louis mused before darting his tongue out to press it against Liam’s slit. “Not sure when. Maybe through a wall.”

“I’m gonna…  _ fuck.” _

Louis quickly took him back into his mouth just in time before Liam practically yelled, bucking his hips and toes curling by Harry’s ears. When he finished coming, he leaned back on his elbows and Louis turned his head to kiss Harry. He had swallowed, but Harry could still very much taste Liam on his tongue. 

“Jesus,” Liam murmured.

Harry pressed his free hand against Louis’ ribs, keeping Louis’ back flush against his chest as he took two steps back so that Liam could see them better. Louis dropped his head backwards onto Harry’s shoulder as Harry tugged on his cock quickly and efficiently, knowing every trick and twist to bring Louis to orgasm quickly. Liam watched, glassy-eyed and pink cheeked as Louis came, knees buckling and a moan choking out of his throat.

Louis looked spent as fuck, but he turned around and sharply tugged at Harry’s cock until he, too, came, and they shared a sweet kiss, smiling as their lips met.

“Uh…” Liam hopped down from the kitchen island and kind of stumbled. “Well, this is a bit… awkward.”

“It’s not, lad,” Louis said, panting slightly, trying to catch his breath. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck. “Come here.”

Liam hesitantly tiptoed towards them, and Louis easily pulled him in for a kiss. No sooner had Louis pulled away, Harry pulled Liam back in for one, too.

“You wanna shower with us?” Harry asked. “Or stay for breakfast?”

“No, uh…” Liam scratched at his forehead, grinning sheepishly and looking around for his clothes. “I think I need to be alone for a bit.”

“Don’t let it get weird, yeah?” Louis smiled. “We won’t leave it too long until next time.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Harry checked.

“I did,” Liam confirmed as he pulled his hoodie over his head. “Thanks, you two.”

“Thank  _ you,” _ Louis replied.

Liam saw himself out and, after a quick shower, Harry and Louis collapsed on top of their bed.

“Well,” Louis said. “That’s my poached eggs ruined.”

-

“What will we even do if we can get all three of them?” Louis whispered to Harry. “That’s a lot of… dicks and arse and mouths and hands and-”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied with a sigh. “Believe it or not, I never had any orgies before I met you. You know, when I was sixteen.”

“I  _ know, _ but…” Louis hummed. “Maybe it’s not a good idea.”

Harry looked at him, unimpressed. “Listen, if  _ you _ want a… fivesome, then a fivesome you shall get.” Harry frowned. “If only we can get Zayn on board.”

“Zayn’s into weird shit,” Louis replied. “He’ll definitely be up for it.”

“Someone say my name?” Zayn said, walking into their manager’s living room. “Gossiping about me?”

“Always,” Louis replied breezily.

“Where are the other two?” Zayn asked, frowning. “Late?”

As if on cue, Liam and Niall walked in the room, huddled close and whispering to each other. Harry felt his stomach flip. Were they talking about him and Louis? From the look Liam gave him, he reckoned so.

“Hey,” Harry whispered to Louis as quietly as he could. “What should we do next? Talk to Zayn, or should we do something with both of the others first?”

“Zayn,” Louis replied. “Don’t you think? Keep the, like, group aspect until it’s the  _ whole _ group.”

“Okay, yeah.” Harry nodded. “After this meeting, I’ll talk to him.”

-

It felt a bit weird, recruiting his band mates for sex like this. 

Harry walked into the garden to find Liam and Zayn sitting on a bench and smoking. He approached and gestured for Liam to get lost. Liam slinked off, and Harry took his seat.

“Hey.”

“What’s going on, H?” Zayn replied disinterestedly.

“Um, well… okay.” Harry cleared his throat. “Me and the boys are thinking of doing something and I’m here to see if you want in.”

“Sure. What is it?”

Harry shifted in his seat and wiped his clammy palms on his jeans. “It’s kind of, um, well…”

“Oh my God.” Zayn groaned. “Spit it out, for fuck’s sake.”

“Sex!”

“What?”

“God almighty,” Harry mumbled. “Okay, um… Me and Lou wanted to sort of have a bit of fun, explore some new things, and we ended up inviting Niall to… well, you know. Somehow, Liam got involved, and…”

_ “Liam’s _ involved?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Zayn turned his whole body towards Harry. “And why exactly am I being asked last?”

“Niall sort of fell into our lap. Not literally.” Harry shrugged. “Liam… well, we thought it would be harder than it was to get him on board, so we turned to him next.”

Zayn hummed around the butt of his cigarette. 

“I see. No.”

“No?”

“No,” Zayn confirmed. “Mate, I don’t wanna be involved in your weird sex life. If the rest of you wanna fuck, power to you, but I don’t wanna have an orgy with four dudes I consider my brothers.”

“You’re making it sound sordid! It’s honestly so much fun.”

Zayn stubbed his cigarette out and stood up. “Not up for it. Sorry.”

Harry sat in silence for a second as Zayn walked back inside, before standing and following him. Louis watched him as he approached.

“So?” Louis asked, almost with glee.

“He said  _ no!” _ Harry whispered. “What do we do?”

“Foursome it is.”

“No,” Harry replied, shaking his head. “I’m not accepting his answer.”

“What can you do?” Louis asked, clearly unimpressed. “I don’t want you to have to talk him into it. That’s not good form, and I won’t have fun if I think he doesn’t really wanna be there.”

“I know, but…” Harry sighed. “He was just so quick to say no. He just gave all this stuff about not wanting to fuck guys he considers brothers.”

Louis snorted. “He didn’t consider you a brother for the first, like, two years of the band when he fancied you and kept trying to get into your pants.”

“You’re right,” Harry said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “You’re very right.”

-

“So…” Louis pulled his t-shirt up over his head and dropped it to the bedroom floor. “What do you want?”

Liam shifted awkwardly by the door. “Um, not sure.”

Louis laid next to Harry on the bed. “Okay. Well, maybe it was just the erupting orgasm talking, but last time, you said you wanted to fuck us, and you also said you wanted to watch us fuck.”

“God,” Liam groaned, covering his face.

“Look,” Harry said, smiling placatingly. “Why don’t you just come and lie down between us. See what happens.”

Liam nodded, before stripping right down to his boxers, crawling onto the bed and slipping between their bodies. He laid on his back, looking like he was unable to decide who to face. Harry made eye contact with Louis, before they both moved in to kiss Liam. Louis pressed his lips to Liam’s neck while Harry kissed his lips.

Harry had only briefly kissed Liam last time. This time, he took the time to really feel it, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth slowly and enjoying the small groan that Liam let out through his nose. He ran a hand down Liam’s torso, ripped and hairless, and gave his own groan. He opened his eyes and looked at Louis.

Louis placed his hand on top of Harry’s and moved it down towards Liam’s hips. Together, they pulled Liam’s boxers down below his cock, and Liam lifted his hips to allow them to pull them down properly. He quickly kicked them off and looked at Harry, then Louis, then back at Harry. 

“Okay. Who can I fuck?”

Harry grinned at Liam’s boldness and glanced at Louis briefly. “You can fuck whichever one of us you want.”

“Aw,” Liam whined. “You can’t make me pick between you two.”

“Okay, well.” Harry pushed Liam’s shoulder, turning him to face Louis. “I personally nominate Louis. Great arse and I swear to God, he’ll take that thing like a champion.”

“Harry,” Louis said with a soft scoff.

“It’s true.” Harry wriggled closer to Liam and pressed against his back. “If you’re up for it.”

Liam looked at Louis, who smiled softly and handed him a bottle of lube.

“Why don’t you show me what those long, strong fingers can do, hm?”

Harry knew to get off the bed, and Louis pushed Liam over so he could lay on his back, legs spread, ready for Liam to open him up.

Fuck. How did Harry get so  _ lucky? _ He had the most wonderful spouse, a beautiful, talented man who had such interesting desires. To top it off, they could do things like this and still know that they only had eyes for one another. Niall and Liam and Zayn would leave after the sex and at the end of the night, it would be just Harry and Louis. But for now, Liam was about to fuck Harry’s husband, and Harry couldn’t wait to watch.

Harry stripped, in no hurry as he watched Liam begin to open Louis up. He stood at the end of the bed, angling himself so he could watch as Liam stroked a fingertip over Louis’ hole. Liam didn’t waste much time before pressing in, slowly working his way in to the second knuckle. Louis let out a groan, and Harry felt a niggle of satisfaction knowing that Louis wasn’t as turned on as when Harry opened him up. Of course, Harry wanted Louis to be having a good time, but the reminder was nice that nobody could please him the way Harry could.

Regardless, Louis was hard, his cock heavy on his stomach as Liam pushed in even further. His middle finger had disappeared inside Louis, his tattooed hand flush against Louis’ skin which made Harry feel all funny inside.

Louis let out another groan before looking at Harry.

“Oi.”

Harry, hand on his cock, frowned. “Me?”

Louis grabbed the bottle of lube, laying on the bed next to him, and chucked it towards Harry to the best of his ability.

“Don’t just stand there. Prep yourself, lad. This  _ is _ a threesome.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He found a space for himself on the edge of the bed and got to work, going straight in with two fingers. He winced at the unbelievable stretch, clenching his teeth as he waited to adjust. Louis was looking at him, pleased.

Liam caught up, pulling his finger out and pushing two back in. Harry wriggled closer to Louis and they kissed, which prompted an odd sounding groan from Liam.

“You two,” he murmured.

As Liam sped up, Louis began to whine. He was nearly ready, Harry could tell. Sure enough, he spoke up a few seconds later.

“Liam,” he groaned. “Fuck me.”

“Shit,” Harry whispered.

Liam carefully removed his fingers and grabbed the lube bottle that laid next to Harry. 

“Um…” Liam frowned. “You boys have a condom?”

Louis swore under his breath and flipped over to rifle through the bedside table drawer. He quickly opened the box, tore two condoms from the strip, and threw one at Liam. Liam busied himself with rolling it on as he looked sideways at Harry. Harry stilled his hand, two fingers still buried in his arse.

“Harry, are you sure this is okay?”

“What?” Harry replied, slightly breathless as he pulled his fingers out. “Li, you just had your fingers up his arse. He swallowed your come the other day.”

“This crosses a line, though. I had to check,” Liam said, drizzling some lube onto his cock and spreading it. “I’d be thinking about it all night otherwise.”

Harry smiled at him, before turning his gaze to Louis, who was grinning, eyes glassy.

“That’s very nice of you,” Harry told Liam, wrapping his clean hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a brief kiss. “We’re lucky to have you here with us.”

Liam beamed, and he looked far too cute to be in such a filthy situation. He turned his focus back to Louis, who smiled encouragingly as Liam lined his cock up with Louis’ hole. As he pushed in, Harry reinserted his fingers into himself, adding a third this time. He was nearly ready, and he hadn’t the foggiest idea of how he would join in. Sit on Louis chest between him and Liam? It might get a bit… cramped.

All he did was glance at Louis, and Louis reached out to stop Liam.

“Let’s change positions. Spoon me so I can fuck my husband at the same time.”

Liam held the base of the condom as he pulled out, having only got half way in which, in Harry’s opinion, was still plenty. Harry got off the bed as Louis laid sideways in the middle, and Liam laid behind him and curled around his body. Harry dragged his hand loosely over his cock with a lubed hand, watching as Liam held Louis’ hip and pushed into him. Louis widened his eyes, looking at Harry with a sort of amazed grin.

“Jesus, Liam,” he said, voice husky. “That thing’s fucking huge.”

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Harry said in awe as he watched Liam’s hips meet Louis’ arse. “Fuck, is that all of it?”

“All in,” Liam confirmed, slight smile dropping from his face when Louis curled up a bit, allowing Liam to push in slightly further. “You’re amazing.”

Louis took a deep breath before smiling up at Harry.

“What are  _ you _ waiting for?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled with a grin as he approached the space on the bed left for him. “I wanted to watch that.”

Harry grabbed the second condom and opened it, trying to focus on rolling it down Louis’ cock but distracted by the way Liam began to move his hips, not thrusting but grinding into Louis with his hips still flush against him.

“My  _ God,” _ Louis groaned. 

Harry quickly laid down on his side in front of Louis, shuffling back until he felt Louis’ cock pressing into his skin. He lifted his arse cheek, and Louis lined himself up, tip nudging at Harry’s rim. Harry moved back onto it, Liam’s movements pushing Louis into Harry slightly. Harry kept going until Louis was all the way in, and took a second to take a breath.

“Oh, fucking  _ hell,” _ Louis whined. “Love you.”

“Love you so much,” Harry responded. Once again, Louis was in the middle, stimulated by both Harry and Liam. “You okay?”

“Never fucking better.”

Harry no longer had any idea of who was moving, and no idea of who was making which noises. Louis’ hand grasped his hip and he pressed his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, heightening every sensation. Sweat prickled between his and Louis’ bodies, and Harry closed his eyes to revel in the feeling. He felt a hand on his waist, and when he looked down, he realised it was Liam’s. 

“Fuck, lads,” Louis practically shouted. “I’m not gonna last long.”

That seemed to trigger something in Liam, who began to fuck Louis with much more fervour, jostling Louis’ body into Harry. It was unreal, and Harry was grateful when Louis moved his hand from his hip and grabbed his cock instead. Harry arched his back and pushed his arse against Louis, trying to match Liam’s rhythm, but it was difficult. It felt like Louis was being thrown around between Liam and Harry, but from the breathy whines that Louis was emitting next to Harry’s ear, he absolutely loved it.

“Oh, shit.” Louis squeezed Harry’s cock before he started to come, shouting profanities and moaning, writhing between Harry and Liam’s bodies. “Oh my God.”

“Shit,” Liam murmured, and it sounded like he was kissing Louis’ skin somewhere. “Feel so fucking good.”

“Lads,” Louis said, breathless. “It’s too much. I need to tap out.”

Liam let out a sad whine, before stilling. “Alright.”

“Babe,” Louis rasped into Harry’s ear. “Think you can handle it?”

_ Handle it? _ Shit. 

“If Liam’s up for it-”

“Li?”

“Yes,” Liam agreed immediately. 

Harry knew when Liam was pulling out of Louis, because he let out a low, long groan. When Louis in turn pulled out of Harry, Harry groaned, too. He felt very empty. It was unpleasant, and he could only imagine the emptiness Louis was feeling. 

“You’re not leaving?” he asked as Louis disentangled himself and got off the bed. 

“Of course not,” Louis replied, kissing Harry on the cheek as Liam moved in behind him. “I’m staying right here.”

Harry smiled, faltering somewhat as he felt Liam’s cock dig into the place where his thigh met his arse. He was glad Louis wasn’t leaving him. 

“Hey,” Louis whispered, leaning down to look into Harry’s eyes as Liam rutted against him. “I think you should lie flat on your front.”

Harry had to admit, that sounded tantalising. Liam, huge cock and powerful body, fucking him into the mattress.

“Liam,” Harry said. “Can I lay on my front?”

“Yes,” Liam said quickly.

Harry rolled onto his front, cock pressing into the duvet, one leg bent. He pulled his cheeks apart as Liam placed his right hand on the bed next to Harry’s head, using his other hand to guide himself towards Harry’s hole.

“Deep breath, baby,” Louis said quietly as he lay on the bed next to Harry. “You’re so sexy.”

Harry didn’t feel sexy, his cheek smushed against the pillow. Still, he took a deep breath as Liam pushed in. It wasn’t so bad. Yes, Liam was big, but Harry  _ had _ just had Louis’ cock up there. As Liam pushed in further, though, Harry’s eyes began to widen.

Louis smiled softly. “You’re doing so well.”

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“I’m good,” Harry replied. “Carry on. Just don’t go any faster.”

Liam placed his other hand by Harry’s head, boxing him in, and Louis had to shift to continue to maintain eye contact. Liam began to pull back and push back in, thrusting slow and shallow to allow Harry to adjust. 

He had to admit, it felt fucking  _ good. _ He could feel the weight of Liam looming over him, the heat radiating from his body as he moved. He could smell that Liam was sweating, a smell that had become so familiar to him over the years in such a different context.

Liam froze, stilling completely, and Harry took a second to realise there had been a knock at the bedroom door. Louis frowned for a second, before standing to go to the door. Harry heard murmurs, before the door closed again.

“Fucking hell,” a familiar Irish tone rang out. “Stinks of sex in here.”

Harry craned his neck. Liam looked a bit bewildered, and it was then that Harry realised that they hadn’t done this together yet.

“Niall,” Harry croaked. “Wanna watch me get torn in two?”

“Haz?” Liam squeaked.

“I’m joking,” Harry said, lifting his bum slightly in what he imagined was a reassuring gesture. “It honestly feels so fucking good.”

Niall sat in that same chair he had the first time he had joined Harry and Louis, but this time, Louis joined him. He had pulled his boxers on, and he sat his arse directly over Niall’s crotch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Li,” Harry said. “Fuck me. I can take it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you if I can’t, okay?”

Liam began to move, albeit tentatively. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine! Please.”

Harry watched Louis with Niall as Liam built up a rhythm, slowly speeding up. Every time Liam was all the way in it took Harry’s breath away, but it was so,  _ so _ good. Soon enough, Liam was slamming into him and Harry had to clench his eyes shut. He was kind of grateful that his cock was trapped against the mattress, because if he could get a hold of it right now, he knew he would be coming within seconds. He wanted this to last a little bit longer, not only for himself, but Niall had only just got here.

He opened his eyes and saw Niall gripping Louis’ hips and wriggling under him slightly. Harry felt bad. None of them were really in a position to give Niall what he needed. Still, he seemed to enjoy watching, and he was certainly enjoying watching Harry get fucked by Liam.

Liam dropped to his elbows, grabbing Harry’s hands that were up by his own head. His body pressed against Harry’s, sweat sliding between them filthily. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Liam rasped in his ear. “Thank you for inviting me in.”

He didn’t know if Liam meant inviting him in to the relationship, the bed, his arse… but he was glad Liam was enjoying it as much as he was himself. The breathy moans coming from Liam’s mouth had his cock twitching, and Harry had to start rutting into the mattress, the movement throwing Liam off for a few seconds before they matched their rhythm and moved in tandem with each other. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Harry cried out. “Liam, fuck.”

“I’m so close,” Liam whispered. “Say my name again?”

“Liam! Liam.” Harry gritted his teeth and growled before looking over at Louis and Niall. “Liam James Payne, fuck me!”

Liam began to positively  _ slam _ into him, and it finally began to hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the pain and so he powered through, squeezing Liam’s hands so tight that he worried about hurting him right back. Liam was muttering  _ fuck _ over and over, and his thrusting became erratic, just before he let out a strangled cry and pounded one last time into Harry, pulsing and coming as he wound his hips against Harry’s arse. 

“Jesus,” Liam said slowly, trying to find the strength to continue moving inside of Harry. “Amazing.”

Harry laboriously brought his knees up to lift his bottom half off the mattress, and Liam immediately reached under him to give his cock a quick, sharp tug. He came, taking himself a bit by surprise as he yelped and slammed back against Liam blindly. When he stopped moving, Liam pulled slowly out of him and his weight disappeared from the bed.

A choked moan came from the corner of the room, and Harry turned his head to look at the armchair. Louis had shifted off of Niall’s lap and pushed his hand inside his joggers, hand prominently bobbing up and down, disguised by the fabric. Liam walked over, somewhat stiffly, and placed a hand on top of Niall’s joggers, stilling Louis’ hand.

“Do you want me to take over?”

Louis smiled. “You’ve already worked very hard.”

“Well, I think Harry could use a cuddle.”

Louis looked at Niall, who nodded his approval and so Louis trotted back to the bed, laid next to Harry, and entwined their fingers. 

“You alright?”

“A little sore,” Harry admitted. 

Niall and Liam seemed a little awkward. Niall was staring in awe - or maybe horror - at Liam’s cock, which was quickly softening and losing some of its intimidating power. Liam hesitated, before leaning down and kissing Niall. They both pulled away quickly, looking away before diving in again, kissing hotly, like it was going out of fashion. Liam somehow managed to straddle Niall in the chair, and he pulled Niall’s cock out and tugged it with surprising urgency.

“Liam’s a goer, isn’t he?” Louis whispered. “He’s just fucked the both of us, and now he’s getting Niall off.”

“At least Niall’s not at risk of internal bleeding,” Harry muttered.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Are you-”

“I’m fine, I’m joking.” Harry chuckled quietly before sighing. “It’s kind of nice to watch them. Maybe we should do this next time.”

“I know I’ve said this before…” Louis started, pausing as Niall let out a loud gasp. “But thank you for this.”

“Thank  _ you.”  _ Harry let out a little laugh. “I’m having so much fun.”

When Niall came, Liam kissed him fervently before slipping off his lap and sheepishly getting dressed.

-

When Harry woke, he winced for two reasons. The first reason was that he had slept on a puddle of his own come, and the second was that his bum was still sore.

Louis was awake, but looked sleepy.

“Hey,” Harry whispered. “Did you sleep?”

Louis hummed as he nodded. “Yeah. You alright?”

Harry nodded, rolling onto his back. “Still sore. Ugh.”

“We should’ve cleaned up.”

Harry shook his head. “You wouldn’t have been able to get me up. I’m exhausted.”

Louis grinned. “God. He’s big, huh?”

“Jesus,” Harry said with a laugh, covering his face with his hands. “Huge. Felt amazing, though.”

“Can I confess something?” Louis said, scrunching his nose. “I felt a bit jealous when he was fucking you.”

“What?” Harry asked. “Babe, why?”

Louis smiled shyly and looked away from Harry. “You really loved it. I could tell.”

“Don’t start,” Harry said softly, turning Louis’ head to kiss him. “Nothing and no one will ever feel as good as you.”

“Really?”

“Liam’s strong, and his dick is massive. He’s great at just, like, pounding, but your technique is just… ugh. You know  _ exactly _ how to do it just for me. I’d never pick anyone else over you. Come on.”

“You’re just saying that,” Louis replied.

Harry knew Louis believed him, but if he needed a little extra reassurance, Harry was more than willing to give it to him. 

“Your cock is so perfect,” Harry practically purred into Louis’ ear. “It’s thick and strong. It’s more than enough to fill me up and satisfy me, without the risk of hurting me. Liam’s  _ thing _ is a great novelty, but holy  _ fuck, _ you know full well I cannot get enough of yours.”

Louis smiled. “True.”

“Hey…” Harry frowned, before clearing his throat. “You know after you came, and I asked you not to leave?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. And it got me thinking that maybe we should have some, um, rules.”

“Rules?” Louis asked, sounding like he was indulging Harry.

“I think it’s important,” he argued. “Like, I don’t think we should ever do anything without the other present. I’m cool with going for the flow in the moment - for example, I’m fine with you giving Niall a handjob earlier - but, like, I don’t want this to be an open relationship, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m totally not comfortable with the idea I could walk in and find you, like, casually giving Zayn a blowjob, or something.”

“Oh,” Louis replied quickly. “I completely agree. I don’t want that either. It’s about us and our sex life.”

“Good,” Harry said, sighing slightly in relief. “I didn’t want this to escalate to a place that I really didn’t want to be in.”

“It’s me, love.” Louis kissed him. “You can relax. Just keep communicating, yeah? If you’re ever uncomfortable with  _ anything, _ we shut it right down. Fuck the others.”

Harry grinned. “I intend to.”

“Funny.” Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. “You got any other rules, then?”

“Can’t think of anything else right now. Just needed to get that off my chest.”

“Okay.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Ooh, actually, I have one.”

“Oh?”

Louis frowned, pausing before speaking. “Forgetting for a sec that it’s the safe thing to do, I think we should always use condoms. Aside from the obvious, I feel like it’s a level of intimacy that crosses a line, and I don’t really feel comfortable with someone else coming inside of you. Blowjobs are different, but I want to be the only one who has come inside you. Is that okay? Does that make sense?”

“Absolutely, babe. That’s fine and I agree.”

“Cool,” Louis replied, looking rather relieved himself.

-

Flying used to bother Harry, but nowadays he just slept for the whole flight. No matter what time of day, no matter how long the flight. He and Louis were bundled into a car as soon as they landed in New York and driven to their apartment. 

“I’m gonna work on Zayn,” Harry said.

“Oh, leave him,” Louis said, sounding defeated. “We have fun with the four of us.”

“I just think Zayn will add a great dynamic.”

“Because he wants to fuck you?” Louis replied, grinning.

“No. Well…” Harry smirked. “That. And also, he’s fucking smoking. Don’t deny it.”

“Okay. If you think you can get him…”

“I do.” Harry nodded confidently. “I will. Wait and see.”

The band were playing a concert, so Harry and Louis headed to the venue for soundcheck. Afterwards, they headed to the green room to chill and eat. Harry threw himself down on a comfy looking sofa and rested his head in Louis’ lap. Zayn sat in the next one along, and Niall and Liam were playing keepie uppie behind them. 

“Haz,” Louis murmured. “This is your chance.”

Harry sat up and shuffled close to him. “No. Not with the other guys here.”

Louis glanced at Zayn, whose attention was lost in scrolling his phone. Louis nodded, before standing up and approaching Niall and Liam. Harry craned his neck to watch as Louis mumbled something to them, and they made their way out of the room.

“There,” Louis said breezily as he sat back down. “They won’t be back for, like, ten minutes.”

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, crossed the space between sofas, and sat down next to Zayn. He linked his arm into Zayn’s and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Hey, Z.”

Zayn wrapped an arm loosely around Harry’s shoulders and pushed his fingers into his curls.

“Hiya, babe,” he replied distractedly without looking up from his phone.

“Um, I wanted to talk to you. About the thing we talked about before.”

“About your phone charger?” Zayn sighed. “I’m  _ sorry _ I broke it, how many times? Just use mine. Or Louis’. Or Niall or Liam’s? We’ve all got the same phone, for fuck’s sake.”

“Not about that.”

Zayn looked down at him. “Oh.”

Harry lifted his head and linked his fingers into Zayn’s by his shoulder.

“I’m not sure what your reluctance is, but I know you’ll enjoy it.” Harry turned his body slightly so he could move even closer. “We’re having a lot of fun, but it’s just not the same without you there.”

“I don’t want to be involved in you guys’... deviant behaviour.” Zayn shook his head. “Anyway, I told you. I consider you lot my brothers.”

“Oh, please. We all know you and Liam have fucked.” Harry scoffed softly. He pressed a sensual kiss to Zayn’s cheek before moving his mouth to his ear. “Anyway, I know you’ve always wanted to fuck me.”

“Harry,” Zayn said quickly.

“We can finally do it,” Harry continued, gently placing a hand on Zayn’s thigh. “How about it? I’ll look after you. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and you can do  _ everything _ you  _ do  _ want to.”

“I- I don’t know.”

Harry felt a rush. He had to proceed carefully. “I’d love it. You know, right, that if I hadn’t been with Louis…”

Zayn rolled his eyes, and Harry slid his hand further up his thigh. Zayn fidgeted in his seat, and Harry tried not to smile.

“Do you want a taster?” Harry whispered.

Zayn looked at him and licked his lips, not as discreetly as he probably thought. Harry leaned in and kissed him, letting his lips linger for a second before pulling away.

“Say yes,” Harry pleaded. 

“You’ll really look after me?” Zayn asked.

Zayn’s eyes widened as Harry began to move, swinging a leg over and straddling Zayn’s lap. Zayn looked over to Louis with mild panic.

“Don’t worry about him,” Harry said with a soft giggle, glancing at Louis, who was clutching his phone and watching the situation unfold, eyes dark. “All of this was his idea. He loves watching.”

Zayn tore his eyes away from Louis and looked back at Harry. He placed his palms on Harry’s thighs, spreading his fingers and pushing his hands up.

“As long as I can stick with you…” Zayn took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m up for it.”

“Amazing,” Harry whispered, kissing Zayn again.

Zayn dropped any pretence of coyness and spread his hands on Harry’s back, pulling him closer as they kissed. He slipped one hand under the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and dug his fingertips into his back. Harry looked over at Louis and grinned

“Hey, look,” Harry said, looking pointedly over at Louis again. “Louis’ half hard.”

Louis looked at Harry, eyes twinkling.

-

Zayn was thrumming with energy. All five of them always were after a show, but Harry reckoned Zayn was extra excited as they headed back to his and Louis’ apartment.

Zayn had fancied Harry from the get go, and he had never made much of a secret about it. Unfortunately for Zayn, Harry and Louis had hit it off in an intense way, practically falling in love at first sight. They had been thick as thieves ever since and, realising that they were the real deal, Zayn had eventually moved on. 

Zayn was in the car with the both of them, and Liam and Niall were following on in a bit. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Zayn murmured to Louis.

“Like Harry told you, everything was my idea.”

Zayn nodded, not looking reassured. 

“Look,” Harry said softly. “Everyone’s free to say they’re not comfortable at any time. The other boys will tell you that. Nobody is going to feel let down about it. This is about fun, alright? And if anyone feels uncomfortable at any time, everything stops.”

“Okay.”

“Please don’t worry about anything.”

The car pulled up and, once they were inside, Harry touched Zayn’s elbow to halt him. Zayn turned towards him, and Harry pulled him in for a kiss. Harry took a step backwards and fell back against the wall, pulling Zayn against him. 

“You want a drink?” Louis asked.

Harry pushed off of the wall and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist.

“No alcohol,” he told Louis, shaking his head. “No lowering of inhibitions. That’s not right.”

“Not even one?” Louis replied.

“I think I could maybe do with one,” Zayn murmured to Harry.

“Okay.  _ One.” _

Harry dropped his arm from Zayn’s waist and they followed Louis into the kitchen. Louis dropped an ice cube into a tumbler and poured Zayn some whiskey. The door buzzed, and Louis went to answer it. Zayn looked bewildered.

“It’s just Niall and Liam,” Harry reassured him. “They’re not gonna be involved, okay? Unless you want them to be.”

“Not…” Zayn cleared his throat. “Not yet.”

Zayn swirled his drink as Louis led Niall and Liam through to the lounge. When Louis returned, he was smiling.

“They’ll keep themselves out of trouble for a while.”

Harry laughed before turning to Zayn. “Shall we go upstairs?”

Zayn nodded, and Louis led the way. Harry didn’t necessarily feel at home in this apartment. They didn’t spend a lot of time here, so they hadn’t truly settled in or made it their own. Still, the decor was nice enough, and it was kept in immaculate condition by the block’s housekeeping. Once they got into the master bedroom, Zayn headed straight for the window, gazing out at the view, bright lights of the city shining so brightly that Harry forgot to even turn on a light. He switched on the cute lamps next to the bed and kicked his shoes off, while Louis quickly changed into some shorts.

Harry approached Zayn from behind and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Ready?”

“Ready, man.”

Harry slipped his hands under Zayn’s t-shirt and pulled it up, throwing it to the floor and dropping his lips to the nape of his neck. He heard Zayn inhale quickly, and he smiled as he snaked his hands around to Zayn’s fly. He pulled it open, before walking around to face him. Harry gave Zayn a smile that he hoped was reassuring and comforting, before dropping to his knees.

Zayn pushed his hands into the front of his jeans, cupping himself before pushing his jeans down. Harry looked up at him expectantly, but Zayn frowned and removed his hands.

“Can we… switch places?”

Harry stood up to face Zayn. “So, you want to suck my dick?”

Zayn stared at him for a second, before looking down, seeming a little embarrassed.

“Always kind of… fantasised about it.”

Harry grinned and pulled him in for a searing kiss. When he pulled away, he nodded before Zayn slowly dropped to his knees and gazed up at Harry, pretty eyelashes fluttering as he blinked rapidly. Harry glanced over to Louis, who was laying back on the bed with his arms folded. He smiled, giving Harry an eyebrow raise.

Zayn pulled open the button of Harry’s jeans before pulling the zip down slowly over his slightly hard cock. He nosed over Harry’s cock through his boxers, and Harry heard himself gasp as Zayn hummed in approval.

“Are you just gonna tease?” Harry said. “Or are you gonna get your mouth on my cock?”

Zayn pushed Harry’s jeans down to his thighs and kissed his cock, which was rapidly hardening. 

“For now… definitely just teasing.”

Harry groaned and placed a hand on the side of Zayn’s face. He really was gorgeous, that fact was undeniable. Harry thumbed over his cheekbone, down to his jaw, and ran it over his bottom lip. Zayn parted his lips and ran his tongue over the pad of Harry’s thumb. Harry’s eyes darted to Louis, who was smirking.

Zayn ran his own thumb over Harry’s erection, now straining against his underwear. Since they started this…  _ thing, _ the sex had mostly got going without much preamble, which had been fine, great in its own way, really, but Harry was enjoying the build up, the teasing. He had known Zayn would be a valuable addition. He  _ knew _ it.

Zayn finally tugged Harry’s boxers down, making him step out of both them and his jeans, before turning his attention back to Harry’s cock. He took it in his hand, kissed the base before pressing kisses all the way up the shaft until he reached the tip. He swirled the point of his tongue around before taking the  _ entire _ length into his mouth, all at once.

“Shit!” Harry slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Zayn’s head and tugged gently. He glanced up at Louis, who was palming over his own erection. Harry’s eyes widened. He wasn’t the only one who thought this was hot as fuck.

Zayn pulled his mouth almost the entire way off of Harry, before sinking back down. Harry let out a groan, which turned into a shout when he felt the tip of his cock nudge the back of Zayn’s throat. Zayn repeated the same a few more times until Harry clenched his eyes shut. He was going to come, and at this point he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed at not lasting very long. Harry slammed his palms into the window behind him and tried to take a deep breath, but his breathing just quickened and he felt as though he was being wound tight, a coiled spring about to be sprung.

“Z,” he panted. “I’m gonna come. Any second.”

Zayn hummed, interested, before pulling his mouth off of Harry’s cock and replacing it with his hand. Harry groaned. Zayn was holding his cock right in front of his face, tugging and twisting and Harry threw his head back, the thud as it hit the glass reverberating as he came, spurting hotly over Zayn’s cheekbones and eyelashes and jawline… fuck. It looked amazing.

Zayn sat back on his heels as Harry slid down the glass with an obscene squeak. They just sat there, looking at each other as they caught their breath. When Harry felt able, he rocked forward onto his knees and ran his hands down Zayn’s lithe, tattooed body and down to his crotch. Zayn just looked on as Harry pushed a hand into his boxers, pulling his dick free and dragging his hand up it, quick and sharp.

“Fuck,” Zayn groaned, eyes rolling back and head lolling. “Rougher.”

Harry’s heart jolted as if he had been punched, and he squeezed tighter around Zayn’s cock and pumped harder. Zayn moaned in pleasure, face scrunching and then relaxing, Harry’s come still splashed all over it. It was filthy to look at, and Harry was going to get hard again if he wasn’t careful.

“Zayn, look at me.”

Zayn lifted his head and looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry bit into his bottom lip and dragged his eyes slowly down, then up Zayn’s body. It did the trick. Zayn’s eyes clouded over slightly and his lips parted, so Harry leaned in for a kiss, feeling his own come smearing onto his cheeks.

“Can I fuck you next time?” Zayn asked. “Please?”

“Can’t fucking  _ wait,” _ Harry rasped in reply, speeding his hand up even more. His forearm was starting to cramp. “Want you deep inside me, Z.”

“So fucking deep.” 

Zayn let out a little whine before stilling, and then his hips began to buck up into Harry’s hand and he was coming, desperate huffs punctuating every pulse as he splashed onto Harry’s fist and onto his own hips. 

“Cool,” Zayn slurred, and Harry bit back a laugh as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking Zayn’s come off of it. Zayn watched in awe, frowning slightly as Harry stood up.

“Come on,” Harry said softly, holding a hand out to help Zayn up. “You’re messy. Bathroom’s through that door over there. Louis and I are gonna go and join the others. Use whatever you need, and we’ll see you downstairs in a bit.”

“Thank you,” Zayn said, still sounding a little awed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and Harry laid down next to Louis, who was still laying on the bed with his hand cradling his boner through his shorts.

“You know what I’m thinking when I’m watching you have sex with other guys?” Louis said casually.

Harry giggled. “What?”

“I’m proud of you.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Proud? What for?”

“Let’s see. Proud of how caring you are, and how good you are with the lads. Proud that you chose me.” Louis tapped Harry’s arm. “Oh, and proud of what an  _ excellent _ lover you are.”

Harry snorted, beaming widely as he got off of the bed.

“I love you, you sappy idiot.” Harry grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. “Did you want me to take care of that?”

Louis lifted his hand and frowned at his bulge. 

“Nah. I’ll save it for later.”

Harry finished dressing, before leading the way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. As they stepped onto the ground floor and turned towards the lounge, Harry heard a strange noise. He looked over his shoulder and held a finger to his lips indicating for Louis to be quiet. They tiptoed into the lounge, poking their heads into the doorway.

Niall’s body was turned towards Liam’s, the two of them sitting close and snogging, and Harry’s jaw dropped when he realised Niall’s hand was down Liam’s trousers, slowly moving back and forth. Harry felt a strange sort of pride. He and Louis weren’t even involved but they had caused it, and now Niall and Liam were getting it on. Harry smiled at Louis over his shoulder.

Niall was rutting against Liam’s thigh, and Louis seemed to think it was a good time to clear his throat loudly. Niall practically leapt back, pulling his hand out of Liam’s trousers and putting several inches of distance between their bodies.

“Well, well, well.” Louis folded his arms as they both walked into the lounge. “Been warming up without us, huh?”

“You weren’t very long.” Niall cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where’s Zayn?”

“Having a shower,” Harry replied. “He got a little, uh… messy.”

“Ugh,” Liam groaned, narrowing his eyes as he peered at Harry. “Harry, whose come is on your face?”

Harry quickly wiped his cheek. Liam looked guilty, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t, whereas Niall was openly staring at Louis’ bulge. Harry loved it when Louis wore those jogging shorts, especially without underwear. They left nothing to the imagination and, even though he was wearing underwear today, his erection was  _ obscene  _ in them. He couldn’t blame Niall for staring one bit.

“So, um…” Niall trailed off before finally managing to tear his eyes away from Louis’ cock. “Are we doing something tonight?”

Harry shrugged. “Look, Zayn had to be reasoned into doing all of this, just wait and see what he says when he comes down. He might feel a bit weirded out by the whole thing.”

“Oh, please,” Louis scoffed. “Zayn just had the time of his fucking life, you know he did. And he also asked to fuck you next time.”

Harry grinned widely and shrugged again. Louis rolled his eyes with a smile, before sighing and sitting in the big armchair.

“Well, we want to talk about something when Zayn comes down.” Louis looked at Harry and patted his thigh. Harry crossed the room immediately to sit on his lap. “Until then, you two should feel free to pick up where you left off.”

Liam and Niall looked at each other as if to speak through their eyes, but they were all interrupted when Zayn walked in the room, jeans on but topless.

“What are you lot up to?” he greeted.

“There’s, like, two and a half boners in this room, and we’ve been waiting for you because Louis wants to  _ talk.”  _ Niall rolled his eyes.

Louis threw Niall an unimpressed look. Harry could feel Louis’ erection digging in his arse, and Harry kind of shared Niall’s sentiments. Even though he had just received a blowjob, everyone being in the room like this - half of them hard and horny - just put something in the air.

“Okay,” Zayn mumbled, walking over to sit on the sofa on the other side of Liam. They shared a weighted look, and Harry smirked.

“Right.” Louis shoved Harry, who nearly tumbled off his lap. “Harry and I have some things to say.”

Harry grumbled under his breath as he stood up, followed by Louis. They stood in front of the sofa, Niall, Liam, and Zayn blinking at them expectantly.

“Um…” Louis cleared his throat. “So… me and Harry were talking and we decided we should really set some ground rules if we’re all going to do this.”

“We’re not, like, looking for an open relationship,” Harry said. “It… it is what it is. That’s it.”

“What do you mean,  _ it is what it is?” _ Zayn shook his head. “You can’t be so vague when you’re laying down the rules, Harry.”

“Here it is,” Louis said. “Our first priority is our relationship, and each other. When we do this stuff, we’re a package deal. It’s both of us or neither of us, yeah? We’ve said that neither of us will ever do anything while the other isn’t in the room. It crosses a line for us.”

“Goes without saying,” Liam said with a shrug. “I thought so, anyway.”

“Maybe, but these things need to be said,” Louis replied. “You lot are obviously free to fuck each other to your hearts’ content.”

“Why’d you look at me when you said that?” Liam said.

Louis snorted, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” he said. “Louis and I also feel like it would cross a line to… not use protection.”

“No one’s coming inside anyone’s arse,” Louis said frankly. “I don’t care if you’re clean, it’s too intimate. That’s for us only.”

“But I…” Liam glanced at Niall awkwardly before looking back to Louis. “I came in your mouth.”

“That’s fine,” Louis replied. “I said arse.”

“Oh.”

“You two have to be together, no unsheathed penetration, got it.” Zayn folded his arms impatiently. “Anything else?”

“Um… I think everyone just needs to be really honest?” Harry said, looking around the room. “We’re all grown ups. And I think if anyone starts to get, like… feelings, it needs to stop. That’s not gonna be good for anyone, and it’s not gonna be good for the band. Um… as we said, for us this is just sex, an extention of our own sex life, yeah? Any feelings change that.”

“Agreed,” Niall said. “And I guess, obviously, if any of us starts seeing anyone…”

“If anyone wants to bow out for  _ any _ reason, everyone else will be okay with it. Everyone in this room has to trust everyone else, yeah?” Louis glanced at Harry. “I think we’ve got that covered, but it’s an absolute must. We need to trust everyone to respect everyone else.”

“Of course,” Zayn replied. “We’re-”

Harry interrupted. “If you say brothers, I swear to  _ God…” _

The way Zayn’s lips quickly pressed together told Harry he was, indeed, about to say brothers.

“...Best friends,” Zayn added.

“Right.” Louis nodded. “Um… that’s it, I guess.”

The room was silent for a second before Niall tutted.

“So. What now?” Niall asked.

Louis didn’t have a response. Harry chewed his bottom lip. Should all five of them just head to the bedroom and take their clothes off? Should they bring them in one by one? What if Zayn wasn’t ready for the group aspect? 

“Um…” Louis murmured.

Harry turned to him, slipped an arm around his waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn’t waste any time in running his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip before slipping it in, pressing his whole body against Louis’ and feeling his now-soft cock rub against his own. 

“Me and Lou are gonna head upstairs,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off of Louis. “No pressure you guys, you can just head up if and when you want to.”

Harry took Louis’ hand and led him to the door, where Louis halted him, crowded him up against the door frame and ground their hips together, mouth kissing Harry’s neck.

“Fuck,  _ yes,” _ a voice from the sofa whispered. Harry couldn’t quite decipher whose voice it was.

They headed upstairs, giggling together as they made their way back into their bedroom. 

“So,” Louis began. “I think we’re alone now.”

“But for how long?”

“Got any plans for me?” Louis cooed, tucking Harry’s hair behind his ear. “Wanna see how quickly we could fuck?”

“Nope.” Harry giggled softly. “Let’s just warm ourselves up with some fully-clothed kisses.”

“You’re boring,” Louis said fondly.

Harry pushed Louis backwards until he fell back on the bed. Harry quickly crawled on top of him and attached his mouth to Louis’ neck.

“Hm, baby.” Louis hummed. “Don’t you dare leave a mark.”

“Aw, but I love Lou getting irritated as she tries to cover it up.”

Louis sighed. “If you won’t do it for Lou, do it for Lottie.”

Harry paused. “Ugh, fine.”

He slid his hand between their bodies and palmed at Louis’ cock, which was beginning to harden again. Harry almost wished, in that moment, that they could have that time alone. The familiarity of Louis’ body and his touch, the routine of the kind of sex they had when they were pressed for time, or the immensely satisfying kind of sex they had when they had the time to take it slow, explore each other and test the boundaries.

But all of that could wait. Harry turned his head, and saw Zayn standing in the doorway.

“Room for one more?”

Harry rolled off of Louis and laid next to him. They were both half hard, which seemed to make Zayn smile as he walked in the room. To Harry’s surprise, Zayn rounded the bed and laid down next to Louis. Harry turned onto his side to watch as Zayn kissed Louis, hand snaking down his body to run his fingertips over Louis’ cock, blatantly visible through his shorts.

Harry moved closer to Louis and pressed his own erection into Louis’ thigh. He began to wonder what Liam and Niall were up to, and then he realised there probably wouldn’t be enough room for all five of them on this bed. Maybe they should get a bigger bed for their London house. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a thud, and he looked up to see Niall with his front pressed against the door frame, a very eager looking Liam gripping his hips, grinding into him and kissing his neck. Well, fuck. Was Harry about to become a fifth wheel?

As if he knew what Harry was thinking, Louis draped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Zayn pulled away from Louis to kiss Harry, and then everything kind of became muddled in a flurry of hands and lips, clothes being shed and erections bumping into thighs. Somehow, Harry ended up in the middle of Louis and Zayn and Louis lubed up his fingers and pushed them between Harry’s arse cheeks.

_ “Fuck, _ babe, your fingers,” Harry moaned.

“I’m gonna open you up nice and wide,” Louis cooed. “And then Z is going to fuck you.”

“I love you,” Harry replied, pressing a sloppy kiss next to Louis’ mouth.

“It’s gonna be so sexy,” Louis whispered, reciprocating with another kiss as soon as Harry pulled away.

“You don’t mind that he’s always fancied me?” Harry whispered back. He wasn’t sure if Zayn could hear, but he reasoned that it didn’t really matter. “That he’s always wanted to fuck your boyfriend, and now he’s getting the chance?”

Louis stilled his finger where it was pressing against Harry’s rim.

“Are you joking? That’s what makes it hot.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah?”

“Knowing how much Zayn wants to fuck you,” Louis said, plenty loud enough for Zayn to hear. “And knowing that he has to do it in front of me, on my terms? So fucking hot.”

Harry felt a strange nudge to his arse cheek, and he reckoned Zayn was pressing his cock against Louis’ hand.

“Also,” Louis added, resuming his fingering when Harry tapped his arm. “It was Zayn that kicked off this whole thing.”

“Me?” Zayn finally spoke over Harry’s shoulder.

Louis ignored him and continued to talk to Harry. “The way you flirted with him that night… fuck, I could have punched him. I wanted to fuck you right there in front of him, just to remind him that you’re mine.”

“You loved it.”

Louis finally looked at Zayn. “You’re gonna fuck my baby.”

“Yeah,” Zayn replied dumbly.

Harry turned his head as best he could to try and locate the others. They were kissing slower this time, like they had been when he and Louis had walked into the lounge, and Niall was against the wall, legs wrapped around Liam’s waist. Niall usually liked to watch whatever was going on, but he seemed lost in his own situation, eyes closed and mouth agape as Liam’s mouth moved to his neck. 

Louis was in a hurry. He pushed a second finger into Harry, crooking and scissoring his fingers just the way he knew how to get Harry wide open as soon as possible. A third finger, and then Harry placed a hand on his forearm: their oft-used signal for being ready. Louis pulled his hand free, before handing Zayn a condom.

“Shit, okay,” Zayn mumbled to himself as he took the condom and worked on getting it on. “One sec.”

“Take it easy,” Louis said quietly. “Don’t rush.”

Harry smiled at Louis. When they had first met, Harry could quickly tell that Louis had an instinct to care, to be loving and loyal to those around him. He never could have imagined this particular scenario, but it was touching all the same. Harry raised his eyebrows as he felt Zayn’s thumb between his bum cheeks, pulling one aside to push into him.

Zayn wasn’t exactly small, but it was a pleasantly easy task to take him, considering the last person who had fucked Harry had been Liam. Harry arched his back and Zayn pushed in more, and then he was flush against Harry’s back, spooning him snugly. Zayn propped his chin on Harry’s shoulder and looked straight ahead, presumably at Louis.

Louis’ eyes flicked from Zayn’s to Harry’s as Zayn started to pull out and move back in. Harry’s eyes wanted to roll closed but he forced them to stay open, gazing as Louis.

“How does it feel?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said dumbly. “Feels great.”

Zayn let out a moan as he dropped his head to dot kisses across Harry’s shoulder and up his neck. Louis shuffled even closer until his cock bumped against Harry’s, and he placed a hand on Harry’s hip. Zayn began to speed up, slamming into Harry the best he could in their position, and Harry was bumping forward into Louis over and over. Harry placed a hand on Louis’ back and pulled him flat against his body. Being sandwiched between the two was unbelievably hot in both meanings of the word, and Harry felt his skin begin to prickle with sweat, and his cock twitch with arousal.

The room was filled with moans and other indecipherable sex noises, and Harry absently wondered what Liam and Niall were up to. He would be more than happy to watch them, had he not been in his own  _ situation. _ Louis kissed Harry as Zayn whined breathlessly in his ear.

“So good, so good,” Zayn whispered. “Can’t get enough of you.”

“Then fuck me harder,” Harry replied, watching as Louis’ eyes glazed over slightly. 

Zayn parted Harry’s cheeks again and slammed into him even harder than before, and Harry grabbed hold of Louis as he whined noisily with every thrust. It was obscene, the noise they were making between the three of them, as well as whatever else was going on in the room. Zayn pushed in again, stilling his hips for a second before grinding deep into Harry. Louis moved out of Harry’s grasp to sit up and look.

“Shit, you guys.” Louis sighed. “Gorgeous.”

He ran his hand down Harry’s side, stilling at his arse and slipping his hand down slightly to feel where his and Zayn’s bodies met. He finally began to touch himself, laying back down as he tugged his cock and smiled at Harry.

Zayn followed his lead and grabbed hold of Harry’s cock. Their hands bumped over and over, and Harry was beginning to feel his orgasm building. There he was, a man desperate for him fucking him, and the man he loved in front of him, watching him with such hunger and admiration. Harry was really fucking lucky.

“Hey,” Louis panted. Harry quietened to listen. “We should all fuck each other. Like, in a line.”

“I’d like that,” Harry replied.

“I wanna be in the middle,” Louis said, eyes twinkling.

“I’m gonna come!” Zayn practically yelled, and Harry jerked his hips backwards, slamming his arse into Zayn. Zayn yelped before coming, twitching and jerking against Harry before stilling to catch his breath. Louis lifted Zayn’s hand from Harry’s cock and took over, and Harry took over on Louis’ cock and less than a minute later they came within seconds of each other, and Harry didn’t know whose come shot far enough to hit him on the chin.

“Harry, thank you,” Zayn murmured as he quickly pulled out, making Harry wince.

“Thank  _ you,” _ Harry replied.

Harry turned his head to look around the room, and Liam and Niall were nowhere to be seen, but he could hear them. He unentwined himself from the boys and looked over the edge of the bed. Liam was laying on the floor, Niall on top of him and wriggling desperately. They were both fully clothed.

Harry turned and cocked an eyebrow at Louis.

“Do you guys want some privacy?” Harry asked the boys on the floor.

Niall turned his head to look up at them, his lips swollen and red.

“No!” He reached down and palmed Liam’s erection, and Liam let out a choked whine. “We were waiting for you.”

“Guest room?” Louis whispered to Harry. “This bed’s covered in come and lube.”

“This is an orgy,” Harry stated, smirking. “Nobody’s thinking about cleanliness of the bed sheets.”

“They just wanna have sex.”

“Lads,” Harry said sweetly. “If you would like to fuck on unsoiled sheets, how about we move this to the guest room?”

Somehow, Niall managed to stand up, pull Liam up, and lead them both towards the door without, it seemed, breaking their kiss. Harry was impressed. It was kind of sweet.

When Harry left the room, Liam was leaning against the wall, holding Niall’s back against him, grinding against him. 

“This way,” Harry said, stifling a smile. 

Harry led them into the guest room. The room smelt like lavender, and had a peaceful feel to it. _ Not for long, _ Harry thought.

Liam and Niall shuffled into the room, and Zayn followed, Louis entering last and shutting the door behind him.

“What do you want us to do?” Louis asked Liam and Niall. “Watch? Help?”

Harry wasn’t sure what Louis meant by  _ help, _ but it didn’t seem like Liam or Niall did either. Louis approached Liam from behind and gently placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Why don’t me and Harry give you boys a hand with these clothes?”

Liam let go of Niall and dropped his arms to his sides. Niall turned to look at Harry, and so Harry approached. Louis pulled Liam back a couple of steps. Harry knew he was doing it so that Niall could get a good look.

Harry slipped his hands under Niall’s t-shirt, which was damp with sweat, and pulled it up over his head. 

“Have you  _ seen _ Liam’s cock?” Harry whispered in his ear. “I know you’ve had your hands on it but fucking hell, it’s a sight to behold.”

“Yeah?” Niall replied.

“It’s so big that when he fucks you, it’ll make you cough.”

“Can I smoke in here?” Zayn piped up.

“No,” Harry and Louis said at the same time.

“There’s a balcony off of the lounge,” Louis told him.

Zayn disappeared and Harry turned his attention back to Niall’s jeans. He unzipped them, slid his hands down Niall’s hips and pushed his jeans and underwear down in one go. Liam’s lips twitched into a smile, and Louis unceremoniously tugged his jeans and underwear down, too.

Niall ripped himself away from Harry to throw himself at Liam. Louis moved out of the way and headed over to where Harry was stood.

“This is so weird,” he murmured.

“Weirder than the fact we’ve had sex with all of our bandmates in the past, like, week or so?”

“If they were so horny for each other, why have they not got it on before now?”

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ naked body and pulling him close.

“Maybe we’ve just opened the floodgates.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed. “Oh, shit. I should get them some stuff. Be right back.”

Louis kissed him before jogging to the door. Harry propped himself on the windowsill, wincing, and standing back up. He resorted to leaning against the wall and watching as Liam and Niall dropped to the bed, Liam crawling on top of Niall and grinding down on him. 

Harry didn’t know how long they would keep this up for. It had been full on for a little while, but were they going to get it out of their system and go back to normal? Or were they all going to settle into a routine of turning to each other when they needed to let off some steam?

Harry didn’t know, but he hoped it was more like the latter. He didn’t think he could go back to normal, knowing what it feels like to have his bandmates inside of him.

Liam was whispering something to Niall, who responded with a quiet, desperate  _ yes. _ Louis walked in the room and dropped the lube and two condoms to the bed next to them before scurrying off to join Harry. He propped his bum on the windowsill and brought Harry over to lean against him.

“They look good together,” Louis remarked quietly.

Niall’s pale, unblemished skin was a stark contrast to Liam’s tattooed body. Niall balled up his fists in the duvet below him as Liam kissed down his body and, when he reached Niall’s hips, he began to shift himself around until his feet were up by Niall’s head.

“Oh…” Harry whispered.

Louis hummed in interest. Niall turned onto his side to face Liam and took Liam’s cock into his mouth. Liam reciprocated, taking Niall into his mouth.

“Shit.” Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ hands were they were clasped around his waist.

“Can’t see,” Louis murmured. “Lads? Can you angle yourselves a bit more considerately?”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh. Liam pulled off of Niall’s cock and threw him an unimpressed look.

“Fuck off,” he said, but began to shift anyway. “Ni, turn around and lie down. Apparently, they want a  _ show.  _ I’m gonna give it to them.”

They switched positions so that Liam had his head by the pillow and Niall’s was near the foot of the bed. Niall laid flat, looking a bit bewildered. As if the mere concept of them sixty-nining wasn’t enough, Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head as Liam planked over Niall, propped his feet up on the end of the bed frame and began to do a press up, taking Niall’s cock into his mouth on the way down, lowering his own cock into Niall’s mouth at the same time.

“Wow,” Harry said slowly.

Niall seemed to be in his element. As Liam pushed up, Niall moved his head to try and chase him. Harry felt his dick stirring, which was an inconvenience, if anything. He had already come twice.

“Oh,” Zayn said from the doorway, pausing before slowly walking into the room. He circled the bed, observing the scene before walking over to the window and propping himself on the sill next to Louis and Harry. “He’s such a show off.”

“Fuck off,” Liam said again, with some difficulty as Niall was in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Zayn replied.

Harry snorted loudly and Louis laughed. Even Niall laughed, and Liam groaned loudly as the vibrations from Niall’s mouth coursed through him. The whole thing was amazing to watch. Liam did press up after press up with no sign of tiring, and Harry had to admit, he was very impressed. There was no way he would be able to do that, not while sucking a dick and having his own sucked.

“Should we try this?” Louis whispered.

“I don’t think it would go as well,” Harry advised. “Someone would injure someone. But if you want Liam to do it with you, I’ll happily watch.”

To be fair, Liam’s press ups had become… somewhat sloppy. He was bobbing his head and grinding his hips as his arms pushed him up and let him down, and soon enough he was barely even lifting his hips. He clenched his eyes shut and thrust over and over into Niall’s mouth, but without warning Niall came, splashing Liam’s face and startling him. He rolled off of Niall and spluttered. 

“Sorry,” Niall said quickly, rolling onto his side to take Liam back into his mouth. Harry had a perfect view, and he practically gasped as Niall took almost the entire length of Liam.

“Where’s he even putting it?” he whispered, awestruck.

Liam desperately bucked his hips, and Harry grasped Louis’ hand. Harry expected Niall to choke at any moment, but it seemed to just make him more eager, and then Liam let out a positively indecent noise, moaning and groaning and whining all at once, and Harry immediately felt his palms begin to sweat. Liam came in Niall’s mouth, twitching and trembling for ages before laying flat on the bed and panting loudly. Niall turned right way up and held Liam close.

“I feel like I should applaud,” Louis said.

-

The plane journey home was hell for Harry.

He was horny as fuck, and Louis was never up for much mile-high club activity. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the things the five of them had done in New York, and he was beginning to consider a wank in the cramped, aeroplane toilet.

Louis looked at him sympathetically and pouted.

“Only three hours until we land.”

Harry glared at him. “You’re not helping. We don’t even get to go home.”

“So go to sleep, or you’ll be grumpy in the meeting.” Louis tilted his head. “At least if you’re unconscious you can’t think about sex.”

Harry scoffed. “I beg to differ.”

He folded his arms and sighed down at his dick. Louis was right. He should sleep. When they landed, they had the meeting at the record company and  _ then _ they could go home. This whole sex thing they were all doing was making Harry feel like an addict.

Once he was asleep, he was okay and he woke up once they began their descent. He was restless as they landed, but once they got off the plane and into a car, he was finally starting to feel better.

“You have fun in New York?” Harry casually asked Niall, who he was sharing the car with. 

Niall glanced up at the driver before looking back at Harry. “Absolutely fucking did.”

“It looked amazing.” Harry chuckled. “Louis was talking about the five of us doing something. Together. Like, properly.”

“Oh! Oh. I’d be up for it. But we should talk about it. Like…” Niall glanced at the driver again. “Everybody’s roles.”

“Sure. We will.” Harry smiled and looked out the window. “I think me and Lou are gonna have a quiet night in tonight.”

“Fair. I need a rest.”

The meeting didn’t end up being too long, to Harry’s delight, and they were given lunch afterwards. Their rides were called, and Harry nipped to the toilet to wash his hands, smiling at Liam who was just zipping up his flies.

“Harry…” Liam frowned as he approached the sinks and began to wash his hands next to Harry. He quickly checked that the stalls were empty. “Um, you know how we’re not supposed to do anything with you or Louis when the other isn’t present?”

Harry looked Liam up and down slowly before narrowing his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Are we allowed to talk about it?”

Harry shrugged as he ripped a couple of paper towels from the dispenser.

“I don’t see why not. Me and Niall kinda talked about it on the way here from the airport.”

Liam rested his bum on the edge of the sinks, folded his arms, and frowned.

“Well, remember when I came round to your house and we…” Liam cleared his throat. “Remember? And I said I don’t bottom.”

“I remember. Did Niall say something to you? About what we talked about in the car?”

“Wh- no.” Liam shook his head before taking a deep breath. “I want to bottom with you.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Oh. You want me to fuck you?”

“Only if you want to, obviously. Call it a special request.”

Harry smiled. Liam looked pretty nervous about asking, which was quite touching. He remembered, though, when Louis told him that he felt jealous of Liam fucking Harry.

“Let me speak to Louis, yeah?” Harry said diplomatically. “Have you bottomed before?”

“Yes,” Liam said as if it was obvious. “Even did it with Zayn once.”

“Okay, good,” Harry replied with a laugh. “Come on.”

They headed back out to the boardroom, where the boys and some others were still lingering. Harry immediately grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him aside.

“I was just in the toilets and Liam asked me to fuck him.”

“What?!” Louis yelped. “Why would he break the rules like that, just after we-”

“No, no. No.” Harry snorted. “No, he was just saying that he wants it. He wants to bottom with me.”

_ “Oh,” _ Louis said, clutching his chest and sighing in relief. “I thought we were gonna have to kick him out of the band for a second.”

“Well, I told him I’d check with you. I just didn’t want to tell him yes in case you didn’t like the idea.”

Louis frowned. “Why would I have a problem?”

“It’s just that you said you felt jealous when-”

“Oh, that.” Louis shook his head. “Love, that’s very considerate, but I don’t mind at all. In fact, I love the idea.”

“Great!”

“We should do it tonight.”

-

“You just gonna watch?”

“Mm, probably.” Louis looked at Harry in the mirror, rubbing face cream into his cheeks. “Feel like taking it easy.”

“I feel like you’re getting a lot less action than I am,” Harry said with a frown.

“Well, we started this because I enjoyed watching you with other guys. I’m perfectly happy to do that, I promise.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled and pulled a t-shirt over his head. “Right, I’ll go wake Liam up.”

They tiptoed out of the ensuite and Louis took his place in the armchair. Liam was taking a nap in their bed, and had specifically requested that Harry wake him up when he was ready. Harry slipped under the duvet, pressed himself against Liam’s back and pressed a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder.

“Liam?” he whispered. “It’s time, baby.”

Liam groaned, sounding sleepy but interested. He arched his back and pressed his arse back against Harry’s crotch, and Harry smiled.

“Now, when we left you, you were wearing boxers.”

Liam suddenly moved, trying to turn over but bumping into Harry.

“Is Louis here?”

“Calm down. He’s over there in the chair.”

Liam looked, and Louis gave him a smile and a wave.

“Oh.” Liam sighed. “Good.”

Liam turned over and they kissed, a token gesture if anything.

“Why’d you get dressed again after your shower?” Liam asked.

“I’m not just gonna hand it to you on a plate.”

Liam laughed and they kissed again. Harry dragged his hand down Liam’s side, passing by his waist and squeezing a bum cheek. Liam groaned softly against his mouth.

“I saved us some time,” Liam murmured against Harry’s mouth.

“Oh?”

“I prepped before my nap. I might need a little more, but… yeah.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, grinned and turned over to reach for the lube on the bedside table. 

“Excuse me?” Louis called from the armchair. “You two keeping secrets under that duvet, or something?”

“Did you wanna keep it on?” Harry asked Liam.

“No.”

“I thought you might like to just see moving shapes under the covers,” Harry replied to Louis. “Less gay porno, more post-watershed Friday night film.”

“As if,” Louis replied as Harry ripped the duvet from them and tossed it to the ground. Harry had barely realised his and Liam’s legs were entangled until he saw them, but he untangled them in order to strip.

He drizzled some lube onto his fingers, and Liam rolled onto his front and got up onto his knees. Harry pressed his middle finger to his hole, and it slid in easily. He pushed his forefinger in, too, and Liam was pliant. He pushed a third in and crooked his fingers, dragging his fingers out slowly before pushing them back in. He scissored them a little, and then a lot.

“You did a great job,” he remarked to Liam.

“Am I ready?”

“Gonna give you one more just to make sure.”

Harry pulled his fingers halfway out before pushing four back in slowly. Liam clenched his teeth and groaned loudly, breathing heavily as Harry continued to carefully push. He moved his fingers inside Liam, but he was resisting. He felt tense, so Harry rubbed his thumb just behind Liam’s balls.

Liam inhaled sharply. “Ah, fuck.”

Harry dipped his head to dart his tongue out and lick over his balls. Liam’s breath quivered, and Harry felt his hole tense and clench. When he unclenched, he was more pliant.

“Relax, Liam. Not much longer.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Harry continued to tease Liam with his tongue. “I think you’re ready.”

Harry carefully pulled out of a still fairly tense Liam. He slapped both palms to Liam’s arse cheeks and placed a kiss next to his left thumb.

“It’s gonna feel different, yeah? Better than fingers.”

“I- I know.”

“Why don’t you lie on your back?” Harry told him. “So I can see you.”

Liam did as he was told and rolled onto his back, and Harry grabbed a pillow to put under his hips. Liam smiled at Harry, who looked over his shoulder at Louis, who smiled, too. Harry grabbed a condom and began to open the packet as he sat back on his heels.

“We should start buying these in bulk,” Harry remarked.

“You two make too many jokes,” Liam said lightly as he avidly watched Harry roll the condom on and drizzle on some more lube. 

Harry gave him a slight smirk as he got to his knees and began to line himself up with Liam’s hole. His tip nudged clumsily against it, and Harry paused.

“You sure about this, Li?”

“Sure.”

Harry pushed the tip in and Liam concentrated on his breathing. As he slowly pushed in, bit by bit, Harry thought how Liam would cope with a cock the size of his own up his arse. Harry smiled to himself at the thought.

“You’re doing so well, Liam,” Louis encouraged from the chair.

“You  _ can _ come closer,” Liam said, voice strained. “If you want.”

“I know,” Louis replied, and stood a second later to walk over. He grabbed the chair from the desk they had in an alcove - they had a study a few rooms away, this desk was mostly for aesthetics - and sat at arm’s length from the bed.

Harry started to thrust shallowly, moving slightly in and out of Liam. He was beginning to relax, Harry could feel it, and so Harry pushed in another inch.

“Okay?” he asked Liam.

“Feels really good.” Liam wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and hooked his ankles together. “Feels great.”

“Gonna push all the way in.”

He did, and Liam’s eyes widened but he seemed alright. Harry started to move, pulling out halfway before pushing back in. Liam was adjusting to him and so he sped up a bit, leaning down to kiss Liam messily on the mouth. Liam blinked up at him before closing his eyes and Harry watched them scrunch as he sped up even more. Once he was sure Liam wasn’t in any discomfort he started to slam into him, much the way that Liam had slammed into him when they did this the other way around. Liam made low, groaning noises that sounded like they were being knocked out of him. It was hot as fuck, and Liam’s massive cock slapping between them made the situation feel like something out of a porno.

_ “Yes, _ lads,” Louis said quietly as Harry slammed into Liam. “So sexy.”

“Love you,” Harry told Louis as he pressed down further onto Liam, bottoming out once again and grinding inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Liam whined, and unhooked his ankles to dig his heels into Harry’s arse cheeks. “Harder.”

“Shit, okay.” 

Harry slammed into Liam harder and harder, their bodies rocking together as Liam bucked his hips up, matching Harry’s thrusts. They moved perfectly in rhythm with one another, and Liam got his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his cock. Soon enough, Liam yelled out and came, moaning uncontrollably and lolling his head from side to side. Harry glanced at Louis, whose bright face was smiling, eyes dancing as he watched Liam go pliant. 

“Fuck,” Harry panted, hanging his head. “Liam, would you mind if I finished off with my darling husband?”

“Only if you do it here,” Liam said with a sated smile.

Harry pulled out carefully as Louis noisily scraped the chair back and stood up. Once Harry had pulled out of Liam, he ripped the condom off, tossed it to the floor, dropped to his knees and yanked Louis’ joggers down. Harry quickly took Louis into his mouth, immediately deep throating him and using other tricks he had perfected over the years: wet, lots of tongue, a twisted fist at the base… Louis came with a gargled moan and Harry pulled off of him and smiled, kissing him and then Liam, who had watched from the bed, a stupid smile still on his face.

Louis pulled Harry close, grabbed his cock and made short work of it, tugging him to orgasm in a matter of seconds. 

Harry frowned at the tiny, meagre splashes of come on Louis’ fist. “That was almost like a ghost come. Must be my body saying ‘slow down, too much sex!’”

Louis laughed, licking his hand clean before laying down on the bed and cuddling up to Liam. Harry rounded the bed to do the same on Liam’s other side.

“I’m not being weird, but I love you guys,” Liam said.

“We love you too, lad,” Louis replied.

“Yeah. Love you too.” Harry flicked Liam’s nipple, making him yelp.

-

A small part of Harry was relieved that they didn’t have time to get up to anything for the next couple of weeks. If they had had time, he wouldn’t have been able to resist, but his body needed a break.

Their next day off, he slept for twelve hours. When he woke, Louis brought him brunch in bed.

“You should’ve woken me,” Harry scolded softly.

“No way. If you needed the rest, you needed the rest.” Louis climbed into bed next to him. “The boys are in the group chat asking if they can all come round later.”

Harry groaned. “How can I say no to that?”

“If you want your day off to yourself, babe, I’ll happily say no on your behalf.”

“No, no. I really wanna do something.”

“Are you sure?” Louis tried to stifle a smirk. “I stalled them by telling them you were in bed ‘cause you’re dick sick.”

“Glad you find yourself funny, someone’s got to.” Harry sighed. “Get them to come round, but maybe not until, like, eight. I want to spend the day relaxing with you.”

“Yes, sir.” Louis pulled out his phone. “What do you wanna do today?”

“I’m serious. Nothing.” Harry smiled. “We should order pizza for lunch and watch Netflix all day.”

And that they did. As afternoon turned to evening, Harry was thinking more and more about eight o’clock and what they would get up to. Niall was right, they needed to have a conversation about logistics. Louis had already put in a request to be in the middle, but what about the others? Where did Harry want to be? What if they didn’t all agree?

Niall was the first to arrive, and he had clearly been thinking about it.

“I wanna be at the front,” he said. “I don’t think I could handle the pressure of doing anything else.”

“Alright,” Louis mused. “But you’ll bear the brunt of four of us thrusting and whatever.”

“And I think Liam will probably want to go at the other end,” Harry said carefully, watching for Niall’s reaction. “Um, if you wanted to be next to him.”

Niall widened his eyes and shook his head. “No, um… I’m not ready for that.”

Harry looked at Louis who gave a minute shrug, moving off to let the other boys in when the front gate buzzed.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Niall said to Harry. “I’ve always fancied Liam, but I never wanted to open the can of worms to do anything about it. It wasn’t worth it, you know? Putting the band in jeopardy for the sake of a bit of sex.”

“Yeah.”

“I think this whole thing is getting out some really old tensions.” Niall smirked. “Like you and Zayn.”

“Hey!” Harry protested. “That particular crush or whatever you wanna call it was one sided.”

“You loved it though,” Niall pointed out. “So did Lou.”

“He did.” Harry nodded. “We’re both really enjoying it.”

Niall smiled fondly. “Yeah. Me too.”

-

“I wanna be at the back,” Liam said quickly.

Zayn gave him a sort of dirty look that Harry couldn’t quite decipher.

“Well, that works because I’d like to be next to my husband,” Harry said. “Zayn? Preference?”

He stayed silent for a few seconds, before looking at Harry.

“I’d like to be in front of Liam, if that’s okay.”

“Easy!” Harry said, pleased. He was glad. He didn’t think he was ready to take Liam again. Besides, Niall was the only one he hadn’t fucked yet. “So, it goes Niall, me, Louis, Zayn, Liam?”

Everybody murmured their agreement, and they all shuffled upstairs. Louis led them into the guest room. He and Harry had spent a lot of time in their own bed today and besides, who knew what kind of mess they might make tonight? 

Louis, self-appointed man in charge of lube and condoms, had already stocked the room earlier. The boys all looked around the room, and it occurred to Harry that they might not have seen it before. Maybe briefly on a house tour when they had first moved in. They had all stayed over before, of course, but this wasn’t the guest room they usually put them in. 

This room was at the back of the house, looking out over the expanse of land that had come with the house and Harry and Louis didn’t really know what to do with. A small balcony overlooked the patio below, the site of many a barbecue Harry and Louis had hosted. The ensuite for this particular room was modest, just a toilet, sink and shower in a small space. Harry had never liked it.

“Right, how are we gonna do this?” Zayn asked. “Spooning?”

“Not enough space,” Louis mused. “Not enough to really move anyway. We don’t wanna be constantly worried we’re gonna fall off.”

“Floor?” Niall asked. “We could, like… stack.”

“You lot watch too much porn,” Louis replied.

“I’d prefer to stand,” Liam piped up from the doorway. “I feel more in control that way.”

“Niall on the bed, the rest of us standing,” Harry said. He was getting a bit impatient.

“Right,” Niall said with a sigh and began to unbuckle his belt. “Gonna get started on prep.”

Harry looked at him. “Should I…”

“I’m good on my own. You and Louis should help each other.”

“I’ll help Zayn?” Liam said hopefully.

Zayn folded his arms and turned to Liam.

“Sure,” he said casually. “I already got started though. I’m wearing a plug.”

Liam’s face went slack and Harry resisted the urge to cackle. Zayn pushed his jeans and boxers down unceremoniously and turned his arse towards Liam, who tentatively pulled Zayn’s cheeks apart.

“Nice,” he said quietly, seeming a bit awestruck.

“I wanna see!” Niall walked over, his own jeans hanging open.

Zayn shrugged and bent over, pulling his cheeks apart and displaying the simple, purple base of his plug. Harry had never considered bringing any  _ equipment _ into their sessions. The logistics were hard enough to get his head around as it was.

He was disrupted by Louis’ hands wrapping around his waist from behind and fingering over his fly.

“Do you think you could pay attention to  _ me _ for, like, ten minutes?” Louis asked in jest. 

“I’ve paid attention to  _ you _ all day,” Harry said softly as he turned around in Louis’ grasp and draped his arms loosely around his shoulders. “I’m bored of you now.”

Louis squawked indignantly and swatted Harry on the hip.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“Mm, I love you.” Harry kissed him. “Have we ever fingered each other at the same time?”

“No. I don’t really know how we’re gonna do it.”

“We could lay down? Or stand. Get your leg up on the bed.”

“I think laying down would be better,” Louis mused.

Niall was on the bed, already making good leeway, laying on his front with his arse in the air, whining as he moved two fingers in and out of himself. Harry and Louis quickly abandoned their clothes, and Louis pushed Niall slightly to move him over. He wriggled to the side to make room for them, and Harry laid down as Louis grabbed some lube. He looked over to Zayn and Liam, who were rather lost in themselves. Zayn’s body was pressed against Liam’s, one leg hooked around his hip and Liam’s hand was somewhere under Zayn’s body, presumably opening him up. They were kissing feverishly, and Harry remembered what Niall said about the lot of them letting out old tensions.

“So,” Louis said as he laid down next to Harry. “I guess we’re going with quick and efficient rather than slow and sexy.”

“Yeah,” Harry said before kissing him.

They worked on each other, trying a few different angles before they found their rhythm. After a while, Harry had to nudge Niall because it sounded like he was getting a bit carried away.

“Save yourself for me,” Harry told him. 

Niall whined pitifully, pulled his fingers out of his arse and turned on his side to watch Harry and Louis. Once they were ready, the three of them stood up and looked over at Liam and Zayn.

They had started without them. Zayn was up against the back of the door, arms and legs wrapped around Liam, who was thrusting into him at an alarming speed. Zayn’s toes were curled, his mouth open with a gasp and his eyes clenched shut as he bounced on Liam’s cock over and over, a loud grunt punctuating every thrust.

“Oi!” Louis yelled. 

Liam’s hips stuttered and Harry could have sworn he nearly dropped Zayn. He recovered, grabbing Zayn’s hips and pulling out before lowering him down.

“Sorry,” Liam said, having the decency to look embarrassed. 

Louis looked unimpressed but smirked, his cool demeanour somewhat dampened by the erection standing prominently away from his body.

“Yeah, well.” Louis held a condom out between his fore and middle finger and cocked an eyebrow at Liam. “Your choice.”

Liam groaned before taking the condom and shrugging at Zayn.

“If anything, it’ll make me last longer.”

“Yeah, and you’ll need that, since you got a head start.” Louis handed a condom to Zayn. “You don’t get a say.”

“I know,” Zayn said with a shrug.

Louis handed Harry a condom, too, and the room filled with the soft rustling of everybody apart from Niall pulling their condom out and rolling it on. Harry grabbed a bottle of lube and smeared some down his cock for good measure, before smiling down at Niall, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Alright,” Harry said. “How do you want it?”

Niall blinked before rolling back onto his back, lifting his knees to his chest and holding them there, exposing his hole and putting it on display for Harry.

“Uh- oh, okay,” Harry murmured.

Harry glanced behind him at Louis, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. He hooked his arms under Niall’s legs and pressed his hands either side of Niall’s shoulders. He pushed in, missing Niall’s hole at first but finding it the second time. Niall swore appreciatively, and Harry continued to push in very slowly as he leaned down closer to Niall and felt Louis pushing into him. 

It all became overwhelming very quickly. Harry reckoned he could feel Zayn pushing into Louis and then Liam pushing into Zayn. Whether that was in his head or not, he didn’t know, but the sounds that were mingling together and filling his ears were definitely not. He was being bumped awkwardly over and over and it wasn’t necessarily how he was picturing this going down. It was probably the first time since he was sixteen that he had had a lacklustre, fumbling sexual encounter with Louis. Not sober, at least.

“Liam,” Louis grunted. “Take a step back, we’re all too close. It’s too bumpy.”

Harry loved Louis. The two of them were always in sync. They all spaced out a tad and Louis was right, it felt much better. Harry found a rhythm of thrusting into Niall and back into Louis, matching Louis’s movements. Niall was a red, blotchy, sweating mess beneath him and Harry couldn’t resist kissing him. Niall groaned into his mouth and dragged his fingers down Harry’s back, before reaching as best he could between Harry’s arse cheeks to feel Louis moving in and out of him.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned desperately. “This is so fucking hot.”

Harry pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed hold of Niall’s ankles, fucking into him harder as Louis grabbed hold of his waist, digging his fingers in so hard that Harry fully expected bruises. When Louis’ hips hit his, Harry could feel Zayn’s fingertips where they were grasping Louis and he could hear what turned out to be the very specific sound of Liam slamming into Zayn. 

“Whoever comes first is a loser!” Niall yelled out of nowhere.

Some of the boys laughed and Louis’ hips sped up. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the sensations he was feeling. Niall was tight and inviting, Harry’s cock sliding wetly in and out of him beautifully. The deliciously familiar feeling of Louis’ cock, his movements, the noises he was making… to add to that, Harry felt as if he could practically slice through the sex in the air and there was a hand on Harry’s side and he didn’t know who it even belonged to.

“Lads, I love you,” Harry said with a slight whine to his voice. 

“One band!” Niall cried out in delight. “One dream! One-”

“Niall, shut the  _ fuck _ up,” Liam responded.

Niall let out a strange choked sound before grabbing hold of the base of his dick. Niall being aroused by Liam scolding him was  _ not _ something Harry especially needed to know, but he was glad that Niall was enjoying himself.

The five of them became one hot, sweaty, moaning unit. The movement from behind him shifted, and when he turned around he saw Zayn slamming back onto Liam, so hard that Harry almost had sympathy pains. Liam began to whine, making noises so high that Harry could have sworn he hadn’t hadn’t heard him emit a sound like that since they were last in the studio recording their most recent album.

Liam began to slam forward into Zayn and the movement jostled Louis and he stopped moving. Harry pushed back into him to prompt him, and Louis resumed thrusting just as the noises that Liam was making reached a peak, louder and faster than ever as he came.

“Fuck,” he panted. “I need a cigarette.”

“No!” Zayn whined. “Please.”

Harry heard Liam press a kiss to Zayn somewhere and he continued to pound into him. Harry felt his orgasm swiftly building and he tried to hold on. Liam was the loser who came first, but Harry didn’t want to come second either. Maybe he was enjoying it too much for it to be over, or maybe he was just competitive. Either way, he gritted his teeth and fucked into Niall harder. Louis’ hands were now on Harry’s back, indulgently stroking over his sweaty skin and digging his fingertips in. 

Zayn whined sadly, and Harry turned his head to see Liam pulling out of him, but to Harry’s shock, he dropped to his knees and proceeded to shove his face between Zayn’s arse cheeks.

“Oh my God,” Harry groaned, digging his fingers into Niall’s thighs. “Shit.”

Zayn was wailing in such an unholy way that, with each second that passed, Harry didn’t know how he was holding off of coming. Niall gasped underneath him and came with basically no warning, spurting onto his own stomach, eyes wide and twitching.

“Yeah,” Niall said, voice raspy, catching his breath and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“And then there were three,” Harry said to him as he pulled out slowly. 

Niall mumbled something which sounded like agreement before pulling the condom off of Harry’s cock and grabbing it in his hand. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat with his legs either side of Harry’s and gazed up at him. Harry grinned and cupped Niall’s cheek.

“I’m gonna come any minute,” he warned him.

Niall sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and pumped his hand harder, twisting it as he tugged upwards. Louis hummed in appreciation.

“Nice method.” Louis giggled softly, breathlessly in Harry’s ear. “Kind of wish I didn’t wear a condom.”

“So,” Harry said, pausing to slam his arse back against Louis. “Take it off.”

Louis carefully pulled out, which was slightly difficult with the erratic way Zayn was starting to buck his hips. He ripped the condom off and quickly pushed back into Harry, who hissed at the sensation. A minute later, Zayn swore profusely and came.

As if by silent agreement, Niall dropped his hand and shuffled backwards up the bed, and Liam and Zayn joined him. Together, they watched as Louis pushed Harry to bend over, palms flat against the bed. He shifted his legs wider and Louis positively slammed into him, over and over until he came, and came hard, entire body trembling and twitching, knees buckling from under him. 

“Well,” Louis panted as he slowed his hips. “I win.”

“Keep going, for fuck’s sake,” Harry whined. “Please come in me, baby, I love you.”

Louis pushed his cock all the way in and started to grind deeply. It was sore and over sensitive, but Louis knew that it was better than pounding him. And besides, Louis loved grinding into him like this. It was a matter of seconds before Louis came inside him, making almost no sound except for the hitching of his breath. His hips stuttered and bucked before he slowly pulled out and stepped back from Harry, panting heavily.

Liam stood up immediately, rifled through his jeans pocket for his cigarettes before stepping out onto the balcony.

Zayn caught Harry’s eye and grinned, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Soon enough, all the boys were laughing, even Liam who was smoking on the balcony, bare arse sat on the chair.

“What a fuckin’ night,” Niall said, laughter fading away as he slapped Louis on the shoulder. “I’m glad we started doing this.”

“Yeah,” Zayn said fondly. “I’m glad you two are so sexually deviant.”

“Us?” Harry said, smirking. “You lot had the time of your life.”

“I’ll say,” Liam called in from the balcony.

Louis laughed softly as he located and accounted for all four condoms. Harry looked at Niall, covered in his own come, and realised he could feel Louis’ beginning to drip out of him.

“Why don’t we go and all have a shower?” Harry suggested. “That seems fun.”

“Uh, I am  _ spent,” _ Zayn protested.

“No sex,” Harry replied. “Just. Lad bants.”

Louis cackled so loudly that he startled Harry. “Lad bants! You idiot.”

Harry draped an arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Right. Through to the master bathroom,” Harry said.

“Liam!” Louis called. “Group shower in the master bathroom!”

Liam quickly stubbed out his cigarette and scurried back into the room to follow them through to the bathroom. Harry had always known their huge shower would come in handy one day, and not just for fucking Louis, or vice versa. Niall jumped into the shower before Louis had even finished turning it on, yelping when the cold water hit him. Zayn and Liam took a piss together and Harry watched them as they stood close in front of the toilet and whispered to each other.

Zayn finished and turned around, noticing Harry looking at them.

“What?” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t possibly piss in your precious shower.”

“Too right.” Harry smirked and stepped into the shower, where Niall was standing directly under the spray, rinsing the come from his stomach. 

“Well, boys,” Louis said as Zayn jumped in, shortly followed by Liam. “Thanks for a great evening.”

Everybody made noises of agreement. Louis immediately moved to stand in front of Harry.

“Come on, gorgeous. Let me wash your hair.”

Harry felt a wave of pleasure. He loved it when Louis washed his hair, but they almost never showered or bathed together these days. He smiled and turned his back to Louis, who pressed against him and kissed his shoulder, his soft cock nestling against Harry’s bum.

Harry looked to the side and saw Liam happily being lathered up by both Zayn and Niall. He snorted in amusement and looked behind to see if Louis was seeing it.

“I feel like Liam got the most out of this whole thing.”

“Not true,” Louis murmured in his ear. “That was me. I feel like a fucking champion.”

“You don’t need group sex to know you’re a champion.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis mocked, but sounded pleased. “So, how are we gonna top this?”

“I reckon tie Niall up next,” Harry said loudly.

“I’d be up for that,” Niall responded immediately.

Louis began to laugh, and suddenly the whole group broke out in laughter and chat and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Once Louis had finished washing his hair and Harry had rinsed it, he turned around to face Louis and they snogged right there under the spray, slow, with no heat behind it. Kissing for the sake of kissing, kissing just because they were in love.

“You two make me sick,” Zayn said fondly.

Harry broke away from Louis to grab Zayn, pull him in, and kiss him. The other two came over and everybody exchanged sweet kisses, which Harry found positively adorable, both to watch and to experience. Everybody looked sexy, wet from the shower and most of them soapy, and Harry didn’t want to ever leave any of these lads.

“To orgies!” Liam yelled and put his hand in the middle of the sort-of circle they were standing in.

“To never calling each other  _ brothers _ ever again,” Harry said, putting his hand in too whilst shooting a look to Zayn.

“To having a closer bond than anyone will ever understand!” Louis put his hand in.

“To gang bangs!” Niall cried, slapping his hand on top of Louis’.

“Niall, a gang bang is where everyone fucks one person,” Zayn explained, adding his hand. 

“Really?” Louis replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Liam cheered and lifted his hand and they all followed suit, splashing water everywhere as their hands hit the shower spray. Harry laughed and instinctively reached for Louis, pulling him close.

-

Louis threw his keys down onto the table by the door, and Harry frowned at him and picked them up, hanging them on their designated hook.

“Honestly,” he sighed, not unkindly.

“Shall we have a nightcap?” Louis asked.

“I’ve had too much champagne,” Harry replied regretfully. “I might have a cup of tea, actually.”

Louis paused and grinned at him. “You really are getting old.”

Harry pouted sadly. He wasn’t quite at the age where he dreaded his birthday, but he was also old enough to not really get excited about it, either. Still, they had had a lovely evening. Louis had taken him to a lovely Italian restaurant that Harry knew full well had a waiting least of at least two months, and that kind of exclusivity always turned him on for some reason.

But maybe he was too tired to even entertain having birthday sex. Damn. He really was getting old.

“Tea it is,” Louis said with a sigh as he walked into the kitchen. Harry trotted after him and leaned on the island as Louis filled the kettle up.

“So, you said the boys are coming round tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, switching the kettle on and grabbing two mugs. “I thought we could just have a takeaway and watch some films, or something.”

“When you say the boys…”

Louis slowly turned around and smirked.

“Niall. Liam. Zayn. No one else.”

“I see.”

Louis walked over and placed his hands on the island either side of Harry’s hips and blinked prettily.

“I thought, maybe, the four of us could treat the birthday boy to some special attention.”

Harry’s mouth went dry. “Oh.”

“Does that sound like the kind of thing you might be up for?”

“Yes,” Harry said quickly. “What did you have in mind?”

Louis licked his lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you trust the boys?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Yes. That was the deal, wasn’t it? We have to trust each other.”

“Good.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s thigh. “Because I was thinking about doing something along the lines of a blind taste test.”

“A… what?”

-

“I thought it would be fun,” Louis told the other four boys.

Harry was jiggling his knee nervously. He wasn’t sure if it was apprehension or anticipation, but either way, he wasn’t the only one who was staring at Louis oddly. Niall looked rather unsure and Liam was blinking uncomprehendingly. Zayn, on the other hand, seemed positively delighted.

“Harry?” Louis said. “How do you feel about being blindfolded?”

Harry stared at him for a beat before speaking. “I trust all of you.”

“I thought maybe you could try and guess who is who. I could open you up and we could do it that way? Or blow jobs, either way around. Up to you.”

Hearing it spelled out like that reassured Harry that it was anticipation he was feeling. It sounded hot as fuck. Also, he was fairly confident that he would be able to guess, now the five of them had been at it for months. He smirked.

“Sounds amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Blow jobs,” Harry said decisively. “Both ways.”

Louis beamed and looked around at the other guys.

“Come on then, lads. Dicks out.”

-

“What are we gonna use as a blindfold?” Harry asked Louis.

“Oh, I brought one from home,” Zayn replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis who smirked and shrugged his shoulders, before snatching the blindfold from Zayn and carefully placing it over Harry’s eyes and tying it at the back.

“How does that feel?” he murmured.

“Perfect.”

Louis unbuttoned the floral shirt Harry wore and slipped it off of him, working on his jeans next. When Louis pushed them down, Harry obediently lifted one foot, and then the other so that Louis could pull them off. He stood, naked, as he heard the sounds of clothes being removed. Harry felt a bit like his instincts were building a panic inside of him, but that only heightened his excitement for the situation.

“Can I suck first?” Harry asked in what he hoped was the general direction of Louis.

“Of course, babe.” Louis grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him backwards. Harry uncertainly stepped in the direction he was being led, until his calves hit the bed. “Sit down, then.”

Harry sat against the side of the bed.  _ Fuck. _ Any second now, he would have a cock in his mouth, and he wouldn’t know who it belonged to. He was half hard at the mere thought.

“Cocks only, boys,” Louis said. “Don’t touch him, don’t say anything. Don’t even moan.”

“Aw,” Harry replied sadly. 

“And Harry is in charge of when it ends, so don’t put him in a situation where he can’t pull away. Make sure he has space.”

“Aw, I’m not making everyone come?” Harry said. He pouted. “I wanted to.”

“Babe, four lots of come?” Louis sighed, and Harry sensed that he had crouched down in front of him. “You’ll get jawache. Besides, I don’t want these boys spent just yet.”

“You sound like a pimp.”

“It’s my boy’s birthday and I want him to have a lot of  _ prolonged _ dick fun.”

“Alright,” Harry replied with a shrug, trying not to smile. “You’re the boss. I trust you.”

Harry could tell that Louis had disappeared from in front of him before he heard him give an instruction;  _ open up. _ Harry obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, ready to receive.

The first dick that landed on his tongue kind of felt only half hard, which was fair, since they had only just started. It hardened up quickly, though, as he closed his lips around it. It wasn’t Louis, he knew that much. As he rang his tongue down the underside of the shaft, he tried to tap into his memory. Probably wasn’t Liam. He felt like it would be evident by now. But was it Niall or was it Zayn?

It filled his mouth nicely, that was for sure. He reckoned it must have felt good to be fucked by it. He swirled his tongue around the head, telling himself that he was just getting a feel for who it might be, but the truth was… Harry really loved sucking dick. He wished he could see the way the man was reacting. Was his chest flushed? Were his toes curling? Were his eyes closed, or were they closely watching Harry’s every move?

Harry slowly pulled off, sucking the tip before pulling off all the way. He recognised the slight curve to the dick, remembered how pretty it was. 

“Niall,” he announced.

“Mad!” Niall said in awe.

“Next,” Harry said breezily, feeling proud of himself, before sticking his tongue out again.

As soon as the dick touched his tongue, he knew it was Liam. He wrapped his lips around it anyway, bobbing his head enthusiastically and went through the motions of pretending to explore in order to work out who belonged to this dick. Liam’s dick was  _ so _ hard and  _ so _ hot. Harry remembered how it felt like when it was inside of him, deep and satisfying and almost dangerous, and he wondered how long it took Liam to work out how to control it as well as he did. 

“Mm,” Harry hummed around the dick. “Liam.”

He slowly pulled off before tilting his head up and smiling, hoping that Liam was looking down at him.

“How did you know?” Liam asked, sounding somewhat disappointed at being found out.

“Only someone with a massive dick would go in with such assurance, and so heavily.”

Liam hummed thoughtfully, and Harry pressed his lips together again in a smile, proud of himself. Before he had time to even open his mouth, he felt a cock nudging at his lips. He parted his lips and let the man - he was ninety-nine percent sure it was Zayn - push into his mouth. 

Definitely Zayn. If Zayn had gone first, Harry would have struggled to work it out, but process of elimination made him sure. He gave him as much time as the others, licking and sucking up and down his shaft, giving an indulgent slurp and suck to the head as he pulled off.

“Thank you, Zayn,” he said. 

Within no time at all, Louis was in front of him, pushing his cock between Harry’s lips. Harry happily went completely over the top, slurping wetly and groaning indulgently. He grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled him closer, and Louis placed a hand at the back of Harry’s head and held him still as he slid his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled at his hips, urging him to go faster. Louis groaned, relenting for a few seconds before letting go of Harry’s head, yanking Harry’s hands off of his hips and pulling out.

“Aw, Louis!” Harry pouted. 

Harry felt a presence next to him. “Four out of four, well done. Get up.”

Harry blindly reached out and Louis helped him to his feet. Louis sat him on the bed and encouraged him to lean back and placed his palms on the bed behind him.

“Don’t move those hands, okay?”

“Okay.”

Louis adjusted the blindfold to make sure it was still in place before retreating. Harry sat there for a full minute, trying to decipher the muted sounds that surrounded him, and he was surprised when he suddenly felt hot breath between his thighs. Someone put their mouth on him, hot and wet and it dawned on Harry that he had no idea how he was supposed to guess whose mouth was whose. 

It was good head, he couldn’t lie. Harry would have liked to think he would know if it was Louis, but honestly he couldn’t be sure that it  _ wasn’t _ him. Sure, he knew Louis’ technique, but if Louis was attempting to throw him off, well, it was working.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry murmured. The man was languishing attention on his tip and it was making Harry feel a little crazed. It took all of his energy not to buck his hips. “I don’t know who this is, but it’s fucking amazing.”

He heard a soft laugh, but he was too hyper focused on his arousal to really tell who it was, or where it was even coming from. This thing had been a great idea of Louis’. It was insanely hot.

The man slowly pulled off of Harry’s cock until he was just sucking on the head, and then Harry let out a loud gasp. Another mouth was on his cock, kissing and licking towards the base of his shaft.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Harry whined, digging his fingertips into the bed. He felt bodies bumping into him, which was odd, because Louis had said that no one should touch him, otherwise he might work out who was who.

There was no risk of that. The skin touching his was gone as quickly as it came, but then Harry felt two more mouths on him, this time one one each nipple. All four of them had their mouths on him.

_ Happy birthday to me, _ Harry thought, feeling rather stunned as two of the lads licked and sucked and nibbled on his nipples. Harry couldn’t help but try and work out which of the four mouths was Louis. It was probably one of the ones on his cock, but he couldn’t be sure. Not that it mattered. All four of the mouths felt incredible, all four of them were working magic on him and who knew they were such a talented band in the studio  _ and _ in the bedroom?

Harry was beginning to think in gibberish, now. The two mouths on his cock kept meeting, until the second one disappeared, but not for long. Harry felt a sweaty body bump into the space between his legs and soon enough he felt the mouth wrap around his balls, tongue wetly licking over them indulgently.

“I love you,” Harry cried out helplessly. He did buck his hips, now, feeling guilty almost immediately. “Sorry! Fuck, I’m close.”

One by one, the mouths quickly disappeared. Harry heard himself wail, but the noise was knocked out of him when someone grabbed his elbows from behind and pulled gently until they buckled, and Harry laid flat as the man took hold of his wrists and pulled him up the bed. 

“Are you alright?” he heard Louis whisper in his ear. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fucking incredible,” Harry whined.

“Remember,” Louis murmured. “Speak up if anything makes you even slightly uncomfortable, okay?”

“It won’t-”

“Promise me.”

“I promise!” Harry cried. “I’ll say.”

“Good.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Don’t forget, I’m  _ always _ in the room. I’ll never leave.”

“I love you,” Harry replied pathetically.

“Love you, too.”

Louis had barely finished speaking when Harry felt a hand on his cock, but it took him a couple of seconds to realise it was rolling a condom down his shaft. Harry gasped. He was about to fuck someone.

He was jostled as someone straddled him, sweat-clammy thighs encasing his hips. The man held Harry’s cock in place, teasing it along his rim before pressing it against his hole. The man was tight - he could have probably done with another finger, Harry reasoned - and Harry once again dug his fingertips into the bed, balling up his fists tightly.

“Oh my God,” Harry mumbled. 

Even in his jumbled, aroused state, Harry felt sure that it was Louis sinking down onto his cock. The pace at which he was moving, the way his hands were braced on Harry’s ribs, the supple flesh of his arse when he finally sat completely on Harry… it was all so familiar to him, it was  _ home _ to him, and he was suddenly filled with so much love for him that he almost couldn’t cope with it. 

This whole thing had been Louis’ fantasy, and Harry had agreed to give it a try because he loved him. It had become a fairly regular thing for the two of them - for the five of them - over the past few months, and now it was Harry’s birthday and he was being treated to…  _ this. _ Harry could never have guessed that inviting other people into their sex life would bring them closer, but it had. He hadn’t even known they could get any closer.

“I love you, Louis,” Harry croaked. “I know it’s you. Can I touch you?”

“So clever, baby,” Louis said softly. “Put your hands on my thighs.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He slapped his hands onto Louis’ thighs, grateful for some flesh to be able to dig his fingers into. Louis didn’t leave his hands there for long, though, and he entwined his own fingers into Harry’s and they clutched each other as Louis began to bounce on Harry’s cock, starting off slowly but building up a rhythm until he was lifting up and slamming back down at a punishing pace. Harry’s balls were going to hurt after this, but he couldn’t find a single inch of care in him.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the swiftly building orgasm inside of him. He kind of wished Louis hadn’t put a condom on him - he would have loved to come inside of Louis, hard - but at the same time, he probably would have come before Louis had even begun to move if he hadn’t.

Louis completely stopped, and Harry whined indignantly and bucked his hips. Louis let go of Harry’s hands.

“Hands on the headboard,” Louis told him.

Harry felt a strange noise escape from his throat, but he did as he was told. He grabbed hold of the top of the wooden headboard, and felt someone else join them on the bed. The new man straddled his chest, and Harry knew what that meant. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

“So gorgeous,” he heard Louis say, squirming slightly to let Harry know he was still there. Like he could forget.

The new man softly ran the tip of his cock along Harry’s bottom lip, leaving a damp streak of precome behind. Harry licked his lips, wondering if he might recognise whose taste it was.

He didn’t. When the man slipped his cock into Harry’s mouth, he immediately knew it wasn’t Liam. He inhaled, trying to sniff out who it was. No luck. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need to know.

The man - Zayn or Niall - seemed a bit hesitant as he moved closer to Harry’s mouth to push more of his length in. Harry couldn’t suck very deeply like this, which was a shame, because he liked to show off his lack of gag reflex. Harry wasn’t in control at all, which he didn’t mind. Louis - his lovely, darling Louis - orchestrated the situation, after all. He knew that, sometimes, Harry enjoyed relinquishing control and being at his mercy. 

The man on his chest was beginning to gain the confidence to move his hips, dragging his cock back and forth over Harry’s tongue and between his loosely pursed lips. Louis began to move again, too, albeit nowhere near as hard as before. After a few minutes, the man on Harry’s chest’s movements stuttered and Harry felt slightly jostled.

“Harry,” Louis spoke. “Can he fuck your face? Like, hard?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes,” he choked out, mouth full.

The man’s clammy hands held onto the headboard on top of Harry’s and, with a few thrusts as warning, the man began to snap his hips, cock shooting in and out of Harry’s mouth. He hit the back of his throat a couple of times, Harry choking slightly out of sheer surprise. He recovered and did his best to relax his throat and make it feel as good as possible for whichever of his bandmates was currently fucking his face. 

Louis was still moving, and he still hadn’t sped up. Harry was quite glad. If Louis was going as hard as he had been when it was just the two of them, Harry didn’t think he would be able to cope. He was already overwhelmed as it was.

The man was now fucking deeply into Harry’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat over and over. When he finally pulled out, he rested the head of his cock on Harry’s tongue before bucking his hips one last time, and he came into Harry’s mouth, spilling out onto his face, too. Harry was startled as he felt a splash land on his cheek. The man’s hands disappeared from his own, but the man just shuffled back and leaned down to lick the come off of Harry’s face before kissing him, their tongues mingling together so that they could both taste the man’s come.

Harry still didn’t know which of the lads it was.

When the man’s mouth had gone, Louis sped up and the weight of the other man was heavy on Harry’s torso, and he felt a lot of movement. Harry’s best bet was that Louis was thrusting between the man’s arse cheeks, and he could just picture Louis grabbing onto the man’s hips as he slammed his arse back against Louis’ cock. Harry could hardly stand it. This ordeal felt never ending, and how the hell had he not come yet?!

He heard the sexy sound of Louis moaning quietly, softly. Harry wasn’t sure he had the energy to even join in, the weight of two men on him preventing him from moving his hips anyway. He laid there, merely a pawn as Louis bounced on his cock, all the while thrusting against whoever else was there and blindly chasing his own orgasm. Harry felt his own building, but he heard Louis’ raspy voice let out a choked moan, and Harry delighted in the feeling of Louis coming, his hole clenching and twitching deliciously. Harry suddenly felt a rush in his veins, and his back arched the best it could as he, too, came, pulsing deep inside of Louis whilst Louis twitched with aftershocks. 

_ Beautiful, _ Harry thought to himself.

Louis stayed where he was, rocking slightly which was strangely comforting to Harry. The other man pressed his body down against Harry’s, kissing him once again. It was feverish and sloppy, but very sweet and full of love. Harry didn’t know who he was, but Harry loved him, too. The man let out a hot breath on Harry’s lips before kissing him again and, aside from Louis, Harry reckoned it was the best kiss he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

The man climbed off and the room fell silent, save for Harry and Louis panting to catch their breath.

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

Louis finally, carefully, got off of him, and he pulled Harry’s blindfold off. Harry squinted against the light, but when Louis came into focus, he was beaming uncontrollably.

Harry smiled softly “That was the fucking  _ best. _ Who was with us?”

Louis laughed silently, sighing as he laid down next to Harry and laid his head on his chest.

“Do you really wanna know?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply with an emphatic  _ yes _ but stopped himself. Maybe he didn’t need to know.  _ Maybe _ it was okay, even nice to not know. 

“No,” he replied decisively. “I don’t care whether it was Zayn or Niall. It’s fun not to know, really. It’s so sexy, babe, to not know who is sucking your dick or whose is in your mouth.”

“I’ll have to give it a go sometime,” Louis said with a smile. “Hey, how do you know it wasn’t Liam?”

“First of all, you cannot mistake that cock. You just can’t.” Harry shrugged. “Besides, Liam has a very distinctive smell when he sweats.”

Louis laughed, a raspy, delighted sound that still made Harry feel proud for causing it.

“Where are they?” Harry asked.

“I think Liam and the one who wasn’t with us went off to have a private session. The one who  _ was _ with us may very well be joining in. That, or showering my come off of his arse and back.”

“Shit,” Harry said with a laugh. “This was the best birthday ever.”

“With many more to come.”

Harry laughed again and agreed. “Many more to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider reblogging the [Tumblr post!](URL)


End file.
